When a broken heart still beat
by Brokenheartstillbeat
Summary: "Now that the curse is broken, the Evil Queen not only has to deal with the consequences, but with her old memories buried in the past,and with Emma, the White Knight. Regina will have no other choice than trust her worst enemy, and together they will learn that everything isn't just black and white." Swan Queen. Rated M for language and sexy times. Summary update: 25/09
1. Chapter 1: Accidents Happen In The Dark

**When a Broken Heart Still Beat**

**By:** _brokenheartstillbeat ~_  
**Fandom**: _Once Upon a Time_  
**Pairing:** _Swan Queen eventually._  
**Rating: **_NC17/M for references to sex, violence, language and trigger warnings._

**Disclaimer:**_The only things I do own are an old laptop, a bottle of mojito, and lots of really fertil imagination. So the beloved characters: Regina, Emma and Henry, also as everyone from Once Upon a Time and their stories belong to Disney/ABC._

**Warnings:** _This will maybe contain references to violence,child abuse and physical/emotional hurt. I know I have no right to mess with this. But It may be my own experience, and probably my only way to talk about this._  
_So if does hurt you to read about these, about nonconsensual sex and sex between two women. Be aware._  
_And if this happens with you. You must please look for help. Do no be silent._

**A/N:** _Hello guys, This is my first fanfiction. I would love to see what you guys do think about it. I'm not american, and English isn't my first language. So, I need to say a huge thanks to my 'Personal grammar consultant' **Laris Neal**, she is the most sweet girl in the world. Pleasee guys, read and let me see what you think. It would mean the world to me. Thanks. Best Regards ~_

_"...Every time I look in your eyes_

_Everyday I'm watching you die_

_All the thoughts I see in you_

_About how I..._

_Eat all the grass_

_Eat all the grass that you want_

_Accidents happen in the dark..."_

-System of a down - Kill Rock N Roll -

* * *

**Chapter 1: Accidents Happen in the Dark.**

Emma peered as the smoke consumed everything in its way. She almost stumbled reaching for Henry, holding him in a protective embrace, waiting for the shake, for the havoc wave that it should be. She hugged him tight to her chest, closed eyes. But, whatever she was expecting for, it never came. No explosions, no people screaming around. It was just the silence and the odd sensation of a warm breath against her neck, embracing her body, causing goose bumps in her spine. And then, as fast as it came, it was gone. She opened her green orbs, searching around the room. No mess, no loss, almost everything looked intact. The nun - oh shit- Blue fucking fairy was looking at them with a weird and way too happy grin for Emma's like.

Henry pushed her forward.

"Emma... You did it!" He grinned, repeating the words he had said before.

"Whoa Kid... Hold on... What... What was that?"

"It is Magic. Magic is back." Emma heard the fairy's voice. "Some way, magic broke the barriers of the realms, and is present in this world."

"What you mean by some way?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Don't you feel it? Child of true love… Someone brought magic here." Emma almost knocked the fucking fairy down for that - nonsense- sentence.

"Magic is back? That is bad..." Henry said in chock at her, wide eyes, sighing, and she could recognize the fear on his expression.

"What happened, kid?"

"The Evil Queen! And the bad guys! They will get power!"

"Not only them..." Said the fairy, grinning.

"Uh..." Emma hesitated for a while... This was too much... By all the ways, too much! And then, her phone rang, or should it say, screams. She took a look on the visor, Mary Margaret's incoming call. She didn't know what to do. She panicked.

"Emma Swan." – This was everything she could manage to say for now. The other woman's voice was somehow comforting when she spoke, and Emma felt relieve over her body.

"Emma dear... Is everything ok?" Mary's worried tone, well, that was something she could handle for now.

"Hmm yeah... We are fine, I... I mean Henry, and I. We are good..."

"Where are you?"

"We're still at the hospital. But everything is fine." She felt the urge to repeat.

"Me and... we... ok..." The noise was absurd, and Emma caught herself screaming as it would make herself listen better.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE?"

"The... mob... hunt." was the broken sentence. Emma could not hear clearly.

"Hey! What? Which hunt?" Emma's eyes grew wide. She didn't even know why.

Somehow Mary Margaret appeared to get a clear spot, because when her next sentence came, Emma almost fell to her knees.

"The mob is hunting the Evil Queen."

"W... Why?"

"They are angry Emma. They have the right, but I don't know... They seem out of control. And I won't stop them. I'm so mad! I want to kill her!"

Henry glared her with a fragile unspoken question. And she was glad that he couldn't listen.

"You have to stop them... They have NO right on this! This isn't justice!"

"Emma, sweet... She took everything from us... She must pay..."

Emma turned off. She did not want to listen to this insane version of her best friend. Does she have a best friend? Yeah. Of course that it was more acceptable than having a -fuck off- mother of another world. But then, 'best friends' would be fine, for now.

No. That wasn't Mary Margaret. That wasn't right. And for sure she would not allow this.

"Henry, stay here."

"What? Why?" He looked like a lost puppy. And she almost kicked herself for leaving him.

"Cause I have to stop them."

"Why? She is the Evil Queen..."

"Hey! Listen to me. You need to pay attention and listen carefully." She kneeled in his front, and looked in those puppy eyes, firmly. "She is your mother, and she DOES love you. She was the one that helped me to break the 'magic stuff'." She quoted with the fingers in the air.

"Curse." He corrected her, automatically.

Her phone rang again, and she ended the call, never letting Henry's eyes.

"Yeah, curse, whatever. Kid, listen, she could be the fucking Evil Queen a long ago, but she raised you, and loved you, and for that, I will always owe her. So listen up: Stay here, keep my phone, and after I leave, call MM's and ask her to come for you. She will protect you. They are crazy with your mom, kid. They're thinking to do something, and I need to stop it! Do NOT tell her where I'm going. Understood?"

He softly nodded, seeming a little insecure.

"Good." She said. "Now take this, and promise me, that you won't tell them.

"Okay" He nodded firmly this time. "I promise... Emma?"

"Yep?" She looked at him with a worried look.

"Did she say...? I mean... When she said... That she loves me... Did you see with your super power? Was it truth?"

She couldn't stop the grin. He was such a smart kid. "Yeah, it was the most truth on her heart."

He smiled brightly at her, and hugged her tight.

"Emma?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "I think, since you are the white knight… I think you need to save her. You need to save mom, you need to save her..."

"Yes." She kissed his forehead and exited the room giving him a last nod, and then she get the hell out of that hospital without looking back. She was fighting against time, and losing.

She realized that she was jogging when her breath got heavy under her lungs. Her muscles were aching. She stopped her step and took a deep breath. She needed to know where to head up. Where the mayor must be? She thought about that for a while. She probably would be at the mansion, but again, that would be the first place that the 'Hunt mob' would search too. For that, if they hadn't already, she quickly added.

She took a look at her yellow bug parked across the street. She got in the car, and with trembling hands started the engine. She looked at the sky, it was already growing dark.

When she felt the wheel against her hands, she looked straight and fought against tears. Why the hell was the world going upside down?

What the fuck was this damn fairy tale shit? This was too much to carry. She couldn't stop thinking about leaving, getting out and never coming back. But, she knew she couldn't, for the first time in her life she felt fear, because she was needed for. Her thoughts stopped sharply when she confronted the huge mob taking down the street, towards the mayor's house.

"Holy fuck..."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, she couldn't see through the massive amount of people, if there was a way to passing through them, well, she needed to discover. Now!

Her brain was almost catching fire to think what to do. The screams echoing "Kill the witch!" tearing chills from her skin. "Shit, big, fuck, shit!" She backed up the car, noticing that the only way to get the mayor's house was through the mob, so she turned off the fucking engine and left the car without bother herself for leaving the keys. She almost could saw a weird red smoke circling the citizens.

She'd recognized the mad look on their faces. Now it was getting more than just weird.

She made a rush on the sidewalk, and tried to not be seen. For the corner of her eyes she saw Ruby, her eyes shining a yellow light. And at her side, there was Granny and Archie. Even Pongo was there. Her lungs were burning, but she managed to do not stop. She couldn't. She reached the end of the street, and saw the mayor's property.

Some citizens where throwing rocks and other things on the windows, the apple tree was down, and near it was Leroy, with a fucking axe on his hand.

"Holy shit!"

She walked straight to the back door, and in a shocking surprise, she found it open.

"REGINA!" She yelled with all strength, and of course, there was no answer.

She headed up for the stairs, searching for the woman, the mob screaming outside getting into her veins.

"Oh… C'mon! Regina!" She searched each room, and was almost declaring that the woman had fled, when she heard a sigh coming from the master bedroom. "Regina?" She stepped in, cautiously, her hand dropping to the holstered gun, at her waist.

"Is this why you are here?" She heard the dark, cold voice, which she would recognize even from hell.

"Regina!" She almost knocked herself for sounding so relieved. Since the other woman kept herself hided in the darkness, in silent, Emma added. "What… What the hell is going on? Why is everyone looking crazy?"

"Really, Miss Swan? Isn't that obvious? They are here to kill me. They hate me." The queen snapped.

Emma followed the voice's sound, and found the brunette sat on the floor near her bed, with bloody hands, holding tight a black case.

"What…?" She couldn't finish, because a huge rock bumped against the window, crashing the glass. "Oh fuck!" Emma leaned and looked to the brunette, which looked pained, with white knuckles firmly holding the black case.

"We have to get out of here."

"Free yourself, Miss Swan, I don't have to do anything." The mayor answered sharply.

"Regina! C'mon!" The mayor shifted uncomfortable to hear her name on the woman's mouth, but she said nothing. A second rock hit the desk, and Emma alarmed realized that the rock was wrapped in a wet rag, by the smell, she could say, impregnated of gasoline. She looked over the bed in time to see another rock coming, on fire.

She'd heard Leroy yelling outside: "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN BITCH!"

"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" She grabbed the brunette's arm and raised her up, managing to get them out of that place. She found no objection when she pushed the queen across the room.

They stumbled down the stairs and Emma could still hear, even with the mob almost putting the house down, the fucking tickles of the mayor's heels on the floor.

She stopped on her tracks, and looked to the fire. That had already consumed part of the first floor. "There is… There is another way out?" She felt her forehead soaked with sweat, and tightened the clasp at Regina's arm.

"No." She felt a chill on her neck. The mark of a lie, as her super power worked out.

"Oh yeah, really? Are you throwing a fucking lie at my face now? .UNBELIEVABLE!" Emma pushed Regina against a wall. "Try the fucking truth now. I am risking my neck to help you! So please your… your majesty, lead the damn way out" She spite the words. She closed her eyes, and heard Regina sigh, and so a cool dark voice commanded.

"Let go off my arm. Miss Swan."

This time, she did. And Regina walked to the kitchen, leading them at the door to the garden. Regina was guiding her. There was a beautiful landscape, with almost all kinds of flowers. For a moment, she wished she could see it at the sunlight with more… time. And at the right she saw a trail.

"Shall we?" The mayor's tone was empty.

"Where does it lead?"

"The woods."

Emma couldn't really think why in the hell she was entering the woods at night. But again, she knew that this was what she needed to do. She glanced sometimes to the mayor, who kept walking silently in some non said agreement. Half an hour later, they heard what looked like an explosion.

They looked back to the house. The dark sky was painted in orange tones, and a dense smoke could be seen from the spot where the mansion stood. Emma looked to Regina, and on the woman's tearing eyes, she saw the house, consumed by flames, burning.

End of chapter1

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Before the Dawn

_**A/N:** Hello guys._  
_I want to thank everyone that is reading and liked, reviewd and favorited this. It does mean a lot to mean. The reviews are like drugs in my system. I am addicted! Thank you! They always make my day. So please, let me know what do you think_. _All coments, reviews good or bad, keep them coming. I'll try to improve from them._

_Thank you._

_Best Regards. xoxoxo**  
**_

_"And I've been a fool and I've been blind  
I can never leave the past behind  
I can see no way, I can see no way  
I'm always dragging that horse around_

_And our love's pastured such a mournful sound_  
_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_  
_So I like to keep my issues strong_  
_But it's always darkest before the dawn"_

_- Florence & the machine - Shake it out -_

* * *

**Chapter two: Just before the dawn.**

The burning build was the only thing daring to make a noise, consumed in the dancing flames. Emma realized that she had lost the fight, because tears were falling from her eyes, for the first time since this madness had begun. She watched from watering eyes until she managed a dirty hand and wiped it away. She finally took a deep breath, and looked to where Regina was standing. The queen's back turned to Emma, hands clasping her pants in a firm grip. Emma thought for a second if she should comfort the woman, but well, it would probably be unwelcome. So she stepped close, and watched the mayor wiping away the tears and putting back her damn walls.

Emma gave her a sad smile. She saw a broken soul emerging from those dark eyes. She watched the Queen's face, so beautiful when she wasn't trying to jump at Emma's throat. Dark shadows under her eyes, and an expression that could say how exhausted and sad she was. They would rest for now. Even in silent that was the agreement between them. Emma took another step, and Regina jumped. The proximity grew between them. She searched the happiness at Emma's face.

Regina looked at her feet, and then embraced her body, looking for some comfort. Damn night. All she had wished was to win. And now she had lost everything. Guess was it. The curse had broken and now she was supposed to lose. She was fighting again against the tears when she felt a warm touch at her shoulder. She looked over it to meet Emma's eyes. She thought that Emma was going to be radiant at her misery. But she couldn't understand why the blonde was looking at her with so much… care.

The breaking dawn was coming, Emma though that would be better if they keep moving, for now.

"Let's keep going." There was no refuse.

"Hey, Regina… What… What happened?" There was no answer. Emma shrugged. Hell what? She thought that they would sit and chat? '_Don't be silly Emma._' She thought.

"It is magic, and in this world, magic is unpredictable." Regina cleared her throat twice before she speaks. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Hmm… So, magic is controlling them?" Emma urged to ask.

"More like… They can't control it." Regina sight, well, in some way she could say it. But she wasn't sure, if maybe, someone with magic was controlling them. That was an option. Anyway, she thought that if her magic wasn't ready yet, maybe his wasn't either. She only could hope for.

"And why aren't you looking mad and destroying everything?"

There was a long pause this time, before she could hear the mayor whispering. "I guess it is because magic can't affect me anymore. It already had done almost everything to me." Emma looked at her apologetic. She knew that now wasn't the right moment. But she sure was going to push that story again.

"So… Do you have your magic back?" Emma swallowed.

Regina stared at Emma, holding her gaze. She wasn't sure if she should answer that. Maybe let the blonde aware of her weakness wouldn't be a smart choice. But again, she surprised herself admitting it.

"Not yet. You may think clear Sheriff, that if I had my magic, my house wasn't going to be burning in pieces right now!" She spat, the angry consuming her body and her eyes darkening.

Emma looked at her apologetic. "I'm sorry…"

"What for?" Regina was trying to calm down, her eyes dark with angry and grief. Her hands closed in fists.

"For your house… For what…."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY." Regina invaded Emma personal space.

"You don't have it." Regina's arm was pressing against her throat, her breath hardening. "You don't deserve it!" She spites the words, and Regina walls cracked for seconds in chock. She looked almost painfully and then the cold look was back at her face. She glared at Emma, and released her grip. "I sure don't. I'm evil…"

"I did not mean that, you know?" Emma added and as the answer was a silent breath she quickly continued. "I meant… Pity, well, that is the worse feeling you could feel for someone. I won't do it. Not to you… Well…" Emma was gesturing to the other woman. "You are way more than this."

"Am I?" Regina asked skeptically. She was shielded up.

Emma didn't know how to answer that. And so, she didn't. She only noticed they were walking when she noticed Regina sighing tired.

"Hey…" She touched the woman's arm. "We should rest a little more."

"Good. My feet hurts" The other woman swallowed and rested her back against a tree. Emma saw her looking down to her heels with a pained face.

Emma raised an eyebrow at the mayor's – queen - suit, with high heels and no jacket to help against the cold. Then she looked herself, wearing riding boots and her red leather jacket. God bless the jeans, the t-shirts and tank tops. She stepped closer in Regina's personal space. "Hey, let me look at that." The queen just glared at her like an alien that had asked to feed of her brain.

"What are you doing?" Emma was kneeling and looking at her ankle and her feet.

"Oh fuck, Regina. You twisted your ankle!" Emma looked to the ankle, big and bruised, as so the feet looked bigger than usual. "Sit down." Emma ordered.

"Miss Swan…" Emma didn't wait for the negative fucking woman 'miss I refer to everyone for their titles'. Ignoring it, Emma pushed her hand down, and Regina almost fell to the ground. "Ouch!"

"I said sit down." Emma glared, and thencautiously took the shoes off. One at time, slowly, looking to the mayor's ankle. Her eyes were tearing. Oh God! She could see Regina retrain with cold, and the pained look, almost empty, staring her feet with defeat. And still she didn't say a word. This was so fucking unbelievable! Emma's hands were tracing gentle circles at the brunette's barefoot, and she felt the woman retrain briefly against the contact, and suddenly relaxing. "We don't have any water to clean it up, but we have to try the best, and I think your ankle is dislocated. Believe in a clumsy expert." Emma said with a weak smile. She stood up, and had to stop the brunette on her track. "Stay." She took off her jacket, placing it on the queen's shoulders. She took of her T-shirt, letting only the white tank top to prevent the cold air. But she wasn't feeling anything right now, only the need to help Regina.

"Are you out of your mind?" Regina glared at her, one of those deaths glares that were her registered mark, when she slowly covered a bruised foot with her shirt.

Emma's hands held the shoulders of the older woman fearing a knock over.

"Easy. It will help. I need to cover the bruises."

Regina looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Emma nodded.

"You will ruin it." Regina said after a few minutes. Emma gave her a wide smile and added. "It isn't what I care about. No problem at all." Regina felt something melt at her chest. She couldn't say anything, so she just watched the blonde work.

"I need to cut the shirt to cover both." She said ripping the fabric. And then, she covered the bruised feet. Regina was hissing in pain, and Emma was really feeling bad about it. When she finished it, she did a firm grip with what had left of the shirt against the dislocated ankle and Regina cried. Emma soothed her knee, and rested her hand there. "Okay. So…" She looked to the woods not sure about what to say. "We need to keep moving." She took her hand off, missing the contact, her own knees complaining of the position. She raised Regina a hand, and helped her to stand up.

Regina looked at Emma almost chocked. Why was she helping her? Why was she taking care? No one has ever had.

Emma turned her gaze to Regina. "Can you walk?"

"Guess so…" She said, but when she tried to move, she fell out of balance, and Emma's arm grabbed her from the incoming fall. Emma passed an arm around Regina's waist, and rested the woman's arm in her shoulder. "Let's go." She said with a tired but genuine smile. Regina's lips curved in an almost invisible reply.

They walked no much longer before Emma help Regina to sit down. "Do you hear that? I think I've heard water." She said and walked around. "I will go take a look. I'm thirsty. I will be right back."

She left the queen alone with her thoughts. Some minutes passed by, and Regina thought that Emma would have fled. Maybe she'd just left her for her own luck. She tried to glance up, falling twice before she could stand to her feet. Her bones were aching in agony. She tried a step, and lost balance. She was feeling nauseous. She looked around; the dawn was embracing the woods. The moon was high but she was sure that soon the sun would come from behind the trees, something like two hours or less. She thought about waiting till the morning, it would be easier, just rest up a little.

There was a noise, and she jumped when she couldn't see what was coming. Damn, no weapons on her reach… She still had no magic… That was it, she panicked. Someone from the mob should have followed their tracks.

"Regina, what the hell are you doing up?" Emma's tone showed too much concern for her like.

"Miss Swan…" Regina could not control her relieved tone.

"What are you doing up?" Emma was looking like her when henry got home with dirty shoes, or when he did something really bad that she won't approve. She smiled inside at the thought of her son.

"I… Well…"

"You thought I was going to leave you… Don't you?

"Yes… Why won't you leave me? I'm nothing for you." She snapped.

"You're Henry's mom. That IS something for me."

Regina looked at her, searching for the lie. She would not find it. Emma looked at her and showed a point in the woods at her back.

"There is a small river down there. I will take you there, so you can drink it. Then we need to find a good place to rest… And hide."

"Miss Swan… Why are you helping me? What do you want?"

"I… I don't know Regina… It is just… I don't know… You are Henry's mom." Emma was sure that there was so much more, but she wasn't ready for it. She still wasn't aware. She only knew that was what she needed to do.

Regina swallowed slowly, and then she stepped forward to grab the woman's shoulder, so they could carry on. She couldn't stop the hiss in her throat.

Emma grabbed her firmly and soothed her shoulder, covering her waist with a strong arm.

"You know what?" She said turning her back to Regina, who frowned in confuse "Jump up." Emma turned her back to Regina, and leaned her knees a little.

"What?"

"C'mon, it will be way easier. I will carry you, like a ride. Just grab my shoulders and jump."

"There is NO WAY I will agree with that Miss Swan!" Regina snapped and her cheeks had got a little flushed. Emma thought for a second '_how cute of our majesty to be shy now_.' She looked in defiance to the woman and grabbed her legs throwing her over her shoulder.

"MISS SWAN, SET ME DOWN. NOW!" The woman was screaming and hitting Emma's back, who couldn't stop the grin and the laugh. Oh, fuck, Regina has a strong hand.

"I will put you down, IF you do cooperate." Emma's grin got wider when Regina stopped fighting and added a shyly nod.

They walked for 5 minutes, and they found the river. Emma sat Regina on a rock nearby and checked the twisted ankle, it was still bad. They drank some water, and Regina hopped up again.

Emma was carrying Regina on her back. The queen's warmed body was against her skin. The arms were bracing her neck, and the breath was against her ear. Her own hands were holding the brunette's legs. She walked for half an hour and noticed that the mayor had gone asleep.

'_Good, at least she will rest a little_.' She thought.

She looked the sun rising over the trees. What a beautiful view. Somehow she wished Regina could see that.

At first she didn't know where to go, but her feet cared her way towards back to the town, back to the only place she thought would be safe for them, while her mind worked in a plan. She was sure it would be risky, but it might works.

The last place they would never look for Regina.

Emma was going **home**.

End of chapter 2.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N:** _I hope you guys are enjoying to read this as much as I am to write. Please review! Thank you. _**  
**


	3. Chapter 3: A Place Called Home

_**A/N:** So, I'm sorry that took so long to update. Life can be a pain. I've been working hard and aumost getting 12 hours per day._  
_Anyway, I was working on chapter five, and I realized a mistake so I almost re-writed the 3rd chapter. As a bonus for the time. The 4th chapter is coming soon!_ _I know it can seem a little lost, but trust me, I have a real good story coming!_  
_Please read, I hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think._  
_Huge Thanks to** Sah_Andriotti**. Whom haves the patience to read it even before BETA-ED, and to my beta, **Laris_Neal**._

_And a huge thanks to all my readers, I love you all! :]  
_

_Best Regards**. **xoxoxo_

_"Well, it's not hard to see_  
_Anyone who looks at me _  
_Knows I am just a rolling stone_  
_Never landing anyplace to call my own_  
_To call my own_

_Well, it seems like so long ago_  
_But it really ain't you know _  
_I started out a crazy kid_  
_Miracle I made it through with things I did_  
_The things I did_

_Someday I'll go where there ain't no rain or snow_  
_'Til then, I travel alone_  
_And I make my bed with the stars above my head_  
_And dream of a place called home"_

_- Kim Richey - A place called home -_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – A place called home**

Regina woke up nestled in warm sheets. She stayed laid-back for a second. She didn't remember of the last night. She thought about her day, as a mayor; her duties, her meetings. But then, flashbacks flooded her thoughts. Henry, the curse, the magic, the mob, and her head started to ache like it was going to explode. She opened her eyes, not recognizing the place. She was in a small room. There were some clothes on the floor; a wardrobe opened with some clothes pending outside; in the corner there was a bedside table upon which was a lamp and some books. She reached out to turn the lamp, watching her arm looking strange at half-light, with the lamp lit. She looked at herself. She was now wearing a big black t-shirt and sweatpants. Emma's stuff scattered around the room. Making it clear whom Henry had inherited in such habits. She smiled sweetly, thinking about Henry's room, and in the little boy. She was missing him. She was missing home.

Home... The thought brought tears to her eyes. They'd burned her house. They've took everything from her. Her love, her happy ending, her house, her son and now, they would take her life. She closed her fists, bringing her knees to an embrace, fighting hard against the sobs. She felt awkward, displaced. She didn't belong there. Here was judt not her place, was not where she could comfortably cry the sorrows of an old life and rebuke. A life that she wished she could have lived. Enjoyed while it lasted, and not the bitter feeling of life that had been torn away sharply, through the sand grains that faded away from the hands of her mother, while Daniel breathed his last breath. She laid down in a fetal position, embracing herself tighter, as if it would sooth the pain. Slowly the sobs won the fight, and she fell asleep again.

When she woke up the next time, she heard voices downstairs. She slowly stood up and tiptoed to the door. She tried twisting the knob, but the door was locked. She could hear at least three voices. Emma and her parents were talking, about her.

"Regina and I, we have a long story Emma. But she is evil! She can't be trusted!" Snow's voice was sharply and the queen almost saw the angry and the despair in her face. A small smile came to her face the joy of the knowledge that the other woman still feared her that much. "The mob should have killed her. I bet she got her magic back, and must be planning an attack."

'_I only wish.'_ Regina thought.

"Maybe she is not… Just maybe... She can be…"

"Emma." Snow interrupted. "You CAN'T be serious. You… DO NOT DARE to defend her!" Wherever she is, she is up to something. She wants to harm our family. She had cast a curse to break us apart, and now we are together. She can't defeat us anymore. I won't allow it. She must pay for what she did to us." Snow's tone was angry, and she had raised her voice, almost yelling.

"Calm down Snow, she won't do anything to us now. Since we stick together, she can't do anything. We have each other, we have love and we have the savior." James added, and Regina rolled her eyes. "And we have Henry." As soon as Regina heard these words, she felt something like a punch in her stomach, one of those that leave you breathless.

"No! You two listen to me! I will not let that woman near my family again!" Snow spat, and the wicked queen could hear a door being slammed.

"Don't worry." James said, in his calm voice. "She will calm down eventually. I will talk to her." She heard the door opening again, and a faraway sound of him, calling snow.

Regina's stomach was empty, but she felt nauseous. They were enemies, since forever, and now, they were downstairs, deciding her future. How in the hell she would get out of there? Emma must had brought her here, where she would let her in Snow's hands, for an uncertain fate. To be honest, Regina had the faith that Snow White wouldn't have mercy for her, so she knew she was condemned. She knew that her life, her destiny was laying in Snow's unreliable hands. The feeling was filling her body, causing shivers for her spine. She used to cause it on people. Fear. She once, could smell it, exhaling the servants and subjects of the kingdom, the fear that she inflicted in them, with her imposing presence. And now she could smell the fear in herself, and that was unforgivable. That was weakness. She started to panic, and she heard the familiar voice, that haunted her for years in her head.

'_**Regina, darling, haven't you learned anything? Love is weakness. Henry is your weakness, and they will use it against you. Trust, dear, is for the good ones. People like you and I, we don't trust and we don't worth to be trusted either. So…why, Regina? Why did you trust that woman? You've been taught so many times that you can't trust no one. No one; besides your power, and your magic.**_**'**

She closed her eyes, trying to invoke her magic, the power that used to consume her soul. She couldn't feel it. The manifestation of darkness had been with her in the other world for how long she could remember. But now, twenty eight years later, she didn't know if it was really wanted, or only needed. She assumed that this was a real bad sign. She was weaken and alone for now. She swallowed, her own breath rushing noisily against the door, her body betraying her, aching sick in each muscle, her forehead all sweat. Regina Mills wasn't a woman used to pray, but right now, she prayed for the black magic to come to her possession, and as had always happened with all she wished or prayed for, nothing happened.

Suddenly she heard footsteps downstairs, and she stopped breathing. Henry's voice filled the room. Her son was right there downstairs, with the knowledge that she was the Evil Queen. That she was wicked and that she didn't deserve love. Love… Whom she was trying to trick now? She wasn't the target of his love for as long she could remember. Maybe, since her arch-enemy had brought to him that damn book.

"Hey Emma, Emma!" He sounded amused. "Yeah kid?" Emma said with a lazy voice.

"They're in the garden discussing. The way is clear."

"Good." Emma said. "Let's go."

"But... Do you think she wants to see me?" He sounded insecure and Regina felt her chest aching. Once ago she could say that she had a heart, now she knew there was something broken, maybe the only things beating right there were the ashes, in a hole that she couldn't fill, but that didn't block it from pain even more. Sometimes that feeling drove her to an agony state.

"I'm pretty sure kid, but you know what? Why don't you wait here and call me if anything happens or if they come back?" And with that, Regina heard footsteps coming upstairs. She barely managed a step way back at the door when the knob twisted and Emma opened the door, looking surprised at her. "Good to know that you are alive. Thank God!" Emma said with an amused grin and a playful tone. "You sleep like a rock." Emma didn't get an answer for the joke, so she just added with a tentative smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I beg your pardon?" Regina frowned. She wasn't used to people asking about her, and so, she stared her feet. She surprised found it involved delicately in a bandage. Her ankle had been immobilized and the bruise covered. She almost couldn't feel any pain. She got by reflex Emma's hand tentatively reaching for her forehead and she dodged.

"I'm just trying to reach your temperature, you've blacked out for the whole day, and you were burning in fever. We were really worried." Emma reached again for her forehead, this time she allowed, but never letting go the gaze of those green eyes. Emma hands were cold against her skin, and this made her shiver against the contact. When she'd taken a step backwards Emma frowned. "You're still burning and you should rest a little more before we go." Emma gently grabbed her arm and guided her to the bed.

"Let go off my arm Miss Swan!" Regina spat. She wasn't used to such kindness, so she shield up against the woman, whom was so tentatively trying to be nice.

"Hey Regina. It is ok, you know?" Emma's voice showed a little more hurt than what she meant for. "I'm not here to hurt you, and I won't let anyone hurt you either. I don't know who did this to you, who haunt you in your nightmares…"

She'd never thought she would feel her heart again, but Regina's heart stopped beating. She felt a punch in the chest, and a pain consumed her soul. Emma Swan had seen her in her moment of weakness, the nightmares that haunted her nights, and kept her from sleeping.

"You know nothing!" She added rough.

"Yeah, maybe..."

"MISS SWAN, I AM WARNING YOU…" Regina almost drawn each word for the another woman, spatting loud with a cool and dark voice.

But before she could finish the threatening, and as if he was expecting a moment to interrupt, Henry's head appeared at the door, with a shy grin, and he jumped inside the room, standing in the middle, between Emma and Regina.

"Henry!" Regina managed to say, her voice warming. She tried a smile at the boy.

"They're back!" Henry covered his mouth with his little hands and said it in almost a whisper. "You need to be quiet mom." Henry said, and Emma looked at her nodding.

"WHY?" She spat a little angry.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Emma and Henry jumped at her covering her mouth with their hands. "They don't know you're here." Emma said, and released the grip at the brunette's mouth. She wasn't much sure, but was that a bite? She closed the door and moved near henry, wrapping her hands in his shoulders.

"We're hiding you here. It is the only place they didn't think about. It's Emma's plan." Henry said with that conspiring tone that he'd always used to talk about the operation cobra.

"Yes, and we've been planning a way to get you out of here." Emma added.

Of course they are. Of course they wanted to get away of her as soon as possible. Why would they care? She looked at her son, and his birth mother. The resemblance was so much to deny, even when he tried so hard to ignore everything, only because she loved this little boy with every drop of her life, and she will love, forever. She blinked twice, and observed that they were walking around the room, packing.

"It is good to see that your ankle is fine. I was really worried." Emma brought Regina back from her thoughts.

"Yes, I can walk better now…" Regina stared her ankle and gave a small walk to firm what she'd said. "See?"

"Yeah. Good." Emma, put the bag on the bed and sit down. "Ok, listen up. Kid? Come here." Henry, whom was now putting his book inside a bag, turned around and knelled near Emma, in full attention.

"We need to follow the plan. So, do you know what to do?" He nodded vehemently. "Good." Emma's eyes met Regina's and she said to the woman. "So, we're getting out of here, now."

"W… We?" Regina frowned confused.

"Yes, You and I." Emma nodded. "I do think it will be safer if Henry stay here for now. I will get you out of town for a while and he will be in touch with us, so we will know whatever is going on here, and plan what we're going to do. That's the plan."

"Is that a plan?" Regina couldn't hide the sarcastic tone.

"Yes. I'm getting you out and we'll make a plan. Look, I know isn't a good plan, but, I think you are more a planning person than me." Henry nodded like a puppy. "Because you know…" Emma continued. "… You are the mayor and the queen, and you've been around this for most part of your life. Besides that you know those people so well."

Regina's knees get weakened and she sat down at the bed. This was too much information to absorb. She'd never thought about leaving before.

"Where are we going?"

Emma smiled at her. "You will see."

"Emma?" Henry asked and looked at the blonde's smile. "Can you… uh…" He flushed and Emma grinned at him bright. "Sure kid, what is it?"

"Can you promise that you will protect her?" He looked from Emma to Regina, and then back to Emma.

"Yes, kid. I promise." Emma nodded. "After all, I'm the savior, am I not?"

"Yep." He smiled. "You're the white knight." He turned his gaze to Regina, whom was looking strange, feeling dislocated.

"Mom?"

"Henry…" She kneeled near him, afraid about his reaction if she tried an embrace. She furrowed in surprise when he embraced her and she lost herself in his arms. His warm body clinching around her waist, and his lips gave her a wet kiss on the cheeks. "Be safe mom." And he looked around making sure that Emma won't listen. So he whispered at her ear. "Please, protect Emma too." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, before releasing him and nodding with a grin and tearing eyes. He moved backward, grabbing his bag pack and holding it for Regina. "Mom… Keep this." The brunette's widened in surprise. She'd never thought that Henry would trust her the book. That damn book to her. She took the bag and looked at Henry, waiting an explanation. "It's for research. You will need it. Emma will protect you, until you find a good plan."

She nodded, absorbedly in the warm sensation that irradiated on her body in the moment Henry had embraced her. She looked at the sheriff whom was now balancing on foot to foot afraid of interrupts the moment. She stared the woman for a singular moment, and trying to discover what had caused the blonde to decide look out for her. Clueless she felt Emma's gaze at her, and when browns eyes met green, she curved her lips in an almost invisible smile, that this time, was very noticed by Emma, whom smile brightly and kneeled near them, wrapping booth in a bear hug. Regina shifted awkward, but she felt something familiar in those arms, and her body betrayed her, relaxing and allowing the contact.

"Ok… It's time to go." She said after a long moment.

"Ok. Bye moms." Henry said.

"Hey, hey kiddo! Don't cry ok? We're coming back."

"Do you promise?"

"Pinky promised." Emma said and looked over to Regina, nodding in Henry's direction.

"Pinky promised." Regina found herself saying.

They took the bags and Emma unlocked the door, she made a move to Regina to stay quiet, pressing a finger against her mouth. She looked at the boy. "Your move kid."  
He gave her a nod and a sign with his hand, and left the room. Regina couldn't help wondering if that was the last time she was seeing her son, and as to make it sadder, wondering if maybe, she couldn't stand the promise she'd made.

End of chapter 3.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N²: **_Please review! They are my drugs and make me happy! :O~**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: Destination Anywhere

**A/N:** _Hello to everyone who read this. I want to apology for the long time that took me to update this. Unfortunally, life is full of surprises, and last saturday I lost two friends in a tragic car accident. I wasn't in a good state for work, write. Or even log in on internet. Let's just say that I was on autopilot. Things aren't back to normality, but life goes on, and I guess I need something to stick around. I'm really sorry. A huge thanks for all my friends and their support. I won't be here without you. Best Regards, I love all of you._

_"Destination Anywhere  
Name the place and I'll be there  
Pack a bag and we're out of here – let's run  
Destination Anywhere  
Left or right, I don't care  
Maybe we'll just disappear like the sun_

_When these wheels spin, baby they can all eat our dust_  
_As far as I'm concerned, this whole town lost its nut_  
_We won't be here when they put us down_  
_It's our big chance I'm calling you now_  
_They never let us go unless we try_  
_I'm tired of living just to die_  
_We're getting out of here, Destination Anywhere"_

_- Bon Jovi - Destination Anywhere  
_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Destination Anywhere.**

"So, did you understand what do you have to do?" Emma asked one more time almost tearing a scream of Regina's throat, but the Queen only nodded silent.

Emma, who was standing in front of the door holding it, made a sign to the brunette, to come closer. "When Henry gives the sign, run straight to the bug. Gotcha?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. I understood." Regina said increasing grip on the strap of the backpack. She could feel the anxiety consuming her, along with the unknown feeling of running away.

They could hear the Charmings downstairs, coming back from the garden, moving and talking, totally unaware of Regina's presence there. "Hello sweetheart." Snow voice was calmer and hoarse, as if she had cried a little. _'Well, who could blame the woman? The world was upside down.' _Emma sighed.

"Grandma." Henry said sounding a little breathless. "I can't find my book!" He sighed sadly, and Regina eyes grew wide. Between her white knuckles she knew very well the contents of the backpack. Henry had entrusted her the book. And now he was lying. He was lying to help her escape. For her. Yes, obviously there was Emma's finger on it, but she could not avoid the tip of hope that filled her empty chest.

"Did you look at Emma's room?" Snow asked.

"Yes. But, if I do remember well, I think it was at mom's car last time I saw it."

"Emma's car?"

Emma and Regina shared the same thought, that Snow wouldn't buy it easily if she knew the boy very well. Because both of them knew that the boy would never leave the book get out of his sight. What, one more time, made Regina ask what had cause Henry to entrust her the book.

Anyway Henry only answered. "No, not Emma's car, Regina's." Even knowing that he was doing it to help her, the queen felt sadness for hearing him calling her by the name.

"So, Regina has the book?" Snow white sound alarmed.

"I dunno. I don't think she knows it was there, but I need it! I may have a clue about how defeat the Evil queen." He sounded so desperate that Emma smiled to herself; she thought that the kid deserved an Oscar. "Please Grandma, I need my book."

"Yes, I can't let Regina put her hands in that book."

"Can we go get it?"

"Yes sweetie. We're taking it back, and then, would you let me take a look on it?"

"Uh... Yes."

"James." Snow called. "Henry and I, we're going to his old house or what was left from it. We'll take his book back, but we'll be back soon, okay honey?"

"_Oh no, no, no, no… __Take Davi… er James with you lady_!" Emma though.

"Grandma, don't you think that will be safer if he comes with us? I mean… All the bad guys, I guess they know who they are. They've got their memories back too." Emma wished she could see his face. She felt proud.

"You're right dear, let's go then."

Emma sighed in relief and walked to the window, watching the car moving from parking side, in front of the house. She glanced at Regina. "Let's go!"

They reached the bug, throwing the bags on the back seat. Both women got inside the car. "Hide yourself, and stay down till I say it's clear." Emma said while she buckled up.

Half an hour after Emma crossed the city division she allowed Regina to sit up.

"Can I know where are you taking me Miss Swan?"

"Of course you can your majesty." Emma smiled at her, and Regina couldn't read her face, if that was a sarcastic or genuine smile. "We're going to Boston, for now."

Regina silent agreed and turned her face to the car window, watching in disbelief the landscape of the road. After what felt like ages, Emma ended the silence turning on the radio. She was zapping from station to station when she found one playing an old rock song.

"Ha! I love the classics!"

Regina looked at her with a bored look, and added with the voice in a tone of boredom, twisting her lips in disdain in each word. "Why am I not impressed with your choice of songs Miss Swan?"

"What? C'mon! It is ACDC! Everybody knows them!"

"I did not say I don't know them."

"So you just don't like them?"

"I did not say it either."

"Ha! You are trying to piss me off, aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

"Hmm…." Emma pretended to think for a moment. "Nope."

"So I would say that I am not. You should know by now Miss Swan that I always reach what I intend to."

"So you admit that you were intending to piss me off?"

"I did not say that either and I rather to not answer that." Regina added with a smirk.

"AH! FUCK YOU!"

"Such a dirty mouth… Shame on you Miss Swan."

"Ok, so you choose the song. Go ahead. Let me see what you like."

"I won't give you that pleasure Miss Swan."

"Are you afraid about what I will think of your music's choice?" Emma smirked to the queen.

"Of course I'm not." The brunette glared Emma. She wanted to rip that fuck smirk of the blonde's face. She was reaching out to change the station, when her hand brushed with Emma's in half way; she let a gasp of surprise. "I'm sorry." Both women mumbled.

"You go." Emma said pointing to the radio. Regina raised an eyebrow, glaring at Emma and then, listened to the new song that was playing on the radio. The brunette knew the song, and couldn't help herself when she started to humming.  
"Hmmm… Freddie Mercury uh? Not bad!" Emma looked at her smiling. "The Queen likes the Queen!" Emma joked and Regina furrowed her face. "Oh, c'mon! You have to admit it was funny." Regina would never admit it, even for herself, so she only kept her cold mask in place and asked in a bored tone to Emma. "How long till we get there Miss Swan?"

"I think we still have an hour, maybe less, why?"

"It isn't your business."

"Okay... We have to do a little stop; I need to put some gas."

Emma stopped in the gas station. Regina got out of the car to walk and straight her legs. The blonde watched the older woman going to the bathroom. 'I knew it.' She fuelled the tank and walked to the shop, picking some junk food and going to the attendant, a really fat guy whom was looking at her like if she was a piece of meat. 'Jesus…" She paid everything and got back to the car, waiting for the queen. She frozen when she saw a black car parked at a side of the station, a car that she could swear that she'd already seen, and then, her body and her own reflexes got her to the bathroom, placed outside the shop. "Regina!" She reached for her gun ad kicked the door open, finding Regina looking atoned to her with a wet face, the sink opened, the sound of water flushing and heart's beat echoing. "We got to go now!"

"Why?" Regina asked but already moved, since she could see the blonde's state.

"We're being followed."

"Followed by whom?"

"I don't know. Call it instinct, or maybe guts, but I know that we're being followed."

The brunette stopped at her tracks, taking a moment to absorb everything. "What shall we do?"

"We keep running. We're not far from our destination, and as soon as we get there, we will be in safe zone for a while. I know some people in Boston, people who owns me, and now I will ask some favors."

"What are you planning to do?" Regina asked while they moved back to the car, Emma searching and looking over her shoulder in each step. "We will talk about it later. First I need to get you out of here." They got inside the car; the blonde started the engine and got out of there, in an increased speed.

The rest of the trip was made in a really annoying silence. Emma humming the songs and Regina staring at the window, lost in her thoughts.

When they finally arrived in Boston, the night was already up. Emma's old apartment was probably rented for someone else, so she searched for a hotel, where they could rest until the morning, when she would be able to settle things up.

After looking for it for a few minutes, Emma had just found a motel in a corner. It wasn't too big or fancy, but was the ideal place for them to hide.

"Let's rest a little, and tomorrow I'll arrange everything." Emma said, leaving the car. Regina followed her and couldn't hold her reaction back. The blonde realized that the queen was a little disappointed, and tried to explain. "It's not a five stars, or even a three stars, I guess, but I think it's the perfect place for a hideout. Don't you?"

"I can stand it, Ms. Swan. Don't worry. It's only one night." She said, already walking to the door. Emma had to accelerate to follow her. "You are not the only one who had been in bad situations before."

Emma observed her for a moment, thinking about something to say, but she preferred to change the subject before the talking had got too weird.

"Look, Regina. Since we are being followed, I guess it would be safer if we stand in the same room. What do you think?" The question took the queen in surprise. She'd never been asked about her preferences.

"You can do as you may wish Miss Swan. I don't think I will sleep anyway." After this sentence, their eyes have met each other for a moment, but both women were already entering the building, so their attentions came back to the place.

They've found themselves in the hall, which was nothing more than an almost weak place, except for a counter and two old and dusty armchairs. Emma went directly to the receptionist, a young man that was too busy doing crosswords. After a small talk, she got the key and went to the place indicated by him, upstairs, second room on her right. Regina followed her, silently letting the blonde take care of the situation.

As soon as they opened the door of the room, they got a little surprised. Unlike the hall, the bedroom wasn't that bad. There was a large center bed, a carpet and a lamp at the corner. There was an armchair and a TV as well, but Emma had her doubts if it was working. In the end, the room would fit for a day. Emma left Regina alone for a moment and went to the car to take the bags. When she was back, she heard the shower.

She put the bags on the armchair and jumped into the bed, mentally taking note about everything in the room, a habit that she had got since she was a child. _'Well, at least it is a soft bed. There is the armchair, a lamp, one bed. One bed, one bed, one bed, oh fuck…' _Emma rose of the bed in an increased speed and looked around. There wasn't any other place that any person could sleep with some comfort. However, she hadn't had time to think about it because the shower stopped and she heard the bathroom door opening. There was an awkward moment when she saw Regina in a bathrobe, with a wet hair and a tired look on her face. She stayed silent for a moment, observing the beautiful brunette, _'hell she is so pretty without any make up, and this hair…'_ Emma cleared her thoughts and her throat. "Here, in this bag pack, we've put some clean clothes for you. I hope you don't mind to borrow my clothes, since yours… Well… You know." Emma prayed that she didn't sound so rush like she was; the fucking woman was taking her out of her mind. _'What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

Regina looked at her for a moment, then she took the bag from Emma's hand and for a second, Emma thought that she would complain or make any comment, but the queen only unzipped the bag and got a comfortable sweatpants and a Rock T-shirt. She took them, and headed to the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later, changed.

Her hair was still wet and she was drying it with a towel when Emma's stomach made a huge noise. Regina's eyes glared at Emma. "What? I am hungry." It was a poor defense, she knew it, but she couldn't think in anything else. "What do you want to eat?"

Again, the caring had hit a nerve. _'Why does she care?' _Regina watched as Emma got the car keys and looked at her impatient. "Pizza? Or maybe some burgers? Oh, I think I would love some French fries!" Emma added more for herself than anything.

"Do you at least know real food?" Regina asked teasing, more playfully than she wanted to.

Emma looked at her. "Hum… Burgers are real food! Have you ever tasted them?"

"No." Regina eyed Emma and commented on a bored tone. "I really don't have time for that."

"You can't be serious." Emma looked at her, eyes wide open and surprised. "You have to try it, now!" She added quickly when she got a sight of Regina's furrowing her face in disdain. "C'mon, I will show you the good side of life." She offered a hand to Regina, who raised an eyebrow. "C'mon." Regina paused for a moment. She fought against her reasons. She knew she should refuse, but again, she didn't.

Not far from the hotel, they found a dinner. Emma ordered hamburgers, fries and sodas, while Regina simply analyzed the menu.

The waitress, a blonde girl, with her approximated nineteen years has brought their drinks, smiling at them. "Will you try the karaoke?" She put the runs on the table, and stared at them in a way that reminded Emma a lot about herself, or whoever she had been a while ago. Clearing the thoughts she smiled at the waitress thanking her. When she moved away Emma added in a whisper to Regina. "Are you apt to try the karaoke?"

"Only in your dreams, dear." Regina hissed sarcastically.

"You can't?" Emma knew it would hit the brunette. Just as she wanted to.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." The queen repeated her sentence.

Their eyes met briefly, once more, before Emma's lips turned on a smirk. "Proof then."

"Do not play with me, Miss Swan. You may not like to mess with someone like me."

The brunette distilled those words, threatening Emma with her poison.

"Try me..." Emma faced her without showing up much affected.

Regina stared Emma up and down. Her face contorting, trying to keep the impassive mask, but Emma could not help noticing that her lip trembled slightly, and it had curved almost imperceptibly into a twisted nozzle of anger_. 'Still beautiful, even when you want to rip my head off.' _Before they could get into a real fight, the waitress was back with the requests. Both ate in silence, but they looked at one to another when they thought the other was not seeing. This time, it was Regina who finally broke the silence with a joke about the food, and Emma sighed in relief. "I can agree that it is not as bad as I thought." The blonde smiled, still wondering, not quite sure what to say. "I will understand that this is the best compliment you allow yourself to say." "Do not mock me, Miss Swan. Don't force my mood at this point." Emma grabbed a napkin and fanned. "White Flag: ice cream!" And with that, she waved for the waitress.

She asked for two sundaes, while Regina went to the toilet. The brunette opened the faucet and was marveling her face in the mirror, looking for imperfections. The reflection of her eyes showed tiredness. She had dark circles under her eyes. It was far from the Queen which had been the fairest of them all. She clasped her hands cupped and splashed water on her face. Looking at her hands, trembling, she let out an exasperated sigh, that damn blonde knew how to irritate her. At the same time, she should have acknowledged that in a very weird way, the presence of Emma comforted her. She rested her hands on the sink, staring at the water coming out of the tap. When she saw the door opening, she didn't need to look to know who it was. "Hey, Regina. Are you ok?" Emma put a hand on her shoulder, Regina gasped at the contact, but allowed it without moving. Emma turned her to face her, looking into her eyes, losing herself in those hazel eyes. Hesitantly, she raised a hand and hided a black streak behind the brunette's ear. _'Beautiful.' _Emma thought. "Everything is going to be ok." She told Regina, never getting tired of those beautiful eyes, and never abandoning that look. She slowly protruded toward the queen, giving her time to oppose, hugging her, enveloping her in a tight hug. The movement was not reciprocal, but she felt the brunette's body relaxing into contact, as her hand traced circles on the back of the brunette. Emma whispered at her ear. "I'm here for you. Everything will be alright. We'll make it. I promise." And with that, the brunette's arms involuntarily wrapped Emma's torso, and she fought against the slow sobs that were ripping their way out of her throat.

End of chapter 4.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N ²:**_ Please review, Chapter 5 - Runaways is coming soon.  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Runaways

**A/N: _F_**_irst of all: I want to thank you all so much for all the follows and eveyone who fav this fiction. It does mean a lot to me. Really. And again, __I'm sorry for the late post guys. But every single time that I had read this chapter I ended adding something. So, guess what? Longest chapter than usual. Please read, review, let me know what you think. I really love to read all. Best Regards. xoxo_

_"Blonde hair blowing in the summer wind  
A blue-eyed girl playing in the sand  
I've been on a trail for a little while  
And that was the night that she broke down  
And held my hand_

_(...)  
_

_And we're all just runaways_  
_I knew it when I met you_  
_I'm not gonna let you run away_

_I knew it when I had you_  
_I wasn't letting go_

_Ain't we all just runaways_

_Ain't we all just runaways"_

_- The Killers - Runaways -  
_

* * *

C**hapter 05 – Runaways**

In the way back to the hotel, Regina kept staring at the window, wondering how weird things had become. The blonde, the daughter of her enemy, was right over there soothing her pain. She closed her eyes, remembering the toilet scene.

'_The sheriff had hugged her tight, without questions, till her sobs disappeared. When Regina finally pulled away, Emma gave her a small smile behind tears. Why was she crying? For her? Regina wondered how Emma could surprise her even more. She started to make questions, if maybe, things could be different. As if in the past, when Emma arrived to Storybrooke, she shouldn't threaten her away. And maybe, just maybe, things could run different. She stood quiet when Emma brushed a finger through her cheek, weeping a tear away. The hot digit making a pattern till her chin, where Emma lifted her face a little, until their eyes met. The odd sensation crossed Regina's body once more. Like a spark floating under her skin, causing goose bumps. She breathed slowly, noticing that she was holding her breath for quite long. The air hitting golden curls, Regina realized that Emma was only inches away from her. She nodded to the woman, who guided her back to the diner. Where they took their sundaes, and after that, Emma called the brunette to come back.'_

Regina moved awkwardly on the seat, staring the window. She released a deep breath, making Emma look at her. The brunette did not bother to match the look, just stood staring at the window. Things were different now, and she could not deceive herself. Emma was not her ally, the truth is that she did not know what Emma was or represented. And that was what bothered her the most. A warm feeling came over the mayor's body when Emma's hand rested on her own. She finally woke up from the trance and looked in total disbelief the sheriff, who was driving, calmly stroking her hand, almost as an automatic gesture. Regina knew it would be weakness, that it would be an uncertain and imperfect step letting Emma penetrates her defenses in this way. Several years ago she had built a wall, a shield around her. The walls were cracked, and anybody could see inside. But now would be the time she was going to rebuild them. The Evil Queen, should resurface. She pulled her hand and spat the words.

"I may not know what you're thinking Miss Swan, but you will not be able to take advantage of me just because I'm vulnerable."

Emma stopped the car on the roadside and looked alarmed at Regina.

"Is that what you think?"

When the queen did not bother to respond, Emma almost screamed in anger.

"You really think I ran away with you, I'm far from the only people who ever cared about me, because I want to take advantage of you?" Emma did not want to cry, but tears welled in her eyes so she could not stop.

"You know what, I do not know what or who made you be like that! But people are not like that Regina, at least not everybody. Emma wiped her tears with the back of her hand, the same hand that had caressed Regina's.

"But I will not bother to explain. Whatever."

Emma started the car, looking directly through the steering wheel, while one openmouthed Regina looked at her in askance. When they finally arrived at the hotel, Emma went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. Regina locked the door, and sat on the bed. She was not resentful for hurting Emma, was she? She lay on one side of the bed, waiting to talk better with the sheriff when she left the bathroom. But the day had been long, and the long hours of travel, all fright, and all the weight fell on her shoulders. Her eyelids, heavy, closed, and she could not say for sure when darkness overtook her thinking, taking her to a deep sleep. Approximately half an hour later, Emma came out of the bathroom, faced with the queen asleep on the bed. She smiled sadly to herself, grabbing a blanket and covering the brunette gently. She looked at the chair.

"This will be a long night." She grabbed a pillow and a blanket for herself by lying in her chair and letting the tiredness lead to sleep almost instantly.

Regina opened her eyes briefly, finding herself covered. She looked around the room, to find Emma asleep in the armchair. The blonde was all crooked, and would visibly at least get a stiff neck from sleeping in that position. Without knowing why, Regina felt bad. She stood up, approached the chair, leaning on one knee, and lifted a hand to wake up Emma.

"Regina." Emma muttered in sleep causing Regina's hand to freeze in place, and receded. She looked at the sheriff, who was fast asleep. The messy hair, thrown over the face, closed eyes, the pale skin, pink and hearty lips, as if they had been drawn for match with her face. She wished she could draw around them with her fingers. Realizing what she had thought, the Queen raised her hand resting it on Emma's cheek, who muttered in sleep trying to turn around uncomfortably in the chair.

"Emma ..." She pronounced the word slowly. When the sheriff did not wake up, she tried again, this time however, shaking her by the shoulder. "Sheriff ..." Emma's eyes widened in alarm, scared she struggled against the queen, while her thoughts gained control and her eyes managed to focus the room, and the brunette, who looked over her in an undecipherable way.

"What?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Come to bed." The Queen added in a whisper, almost inaudible.

"I'm fine." Emma said stretching, grimacing in pain.

"No, you're not." The brunette looked at her and then looked at her own feet.

"Come to bed, please." Emma got up from the armchair, carrying her pillow and blanket in an almost childlike way.

"Ok" She lay on the free side of the bed, and waited for the Queen to do the same. When Regina went to bed and turned off the lights, she whispered to Emma, almost asleep then. "Thank you, Miss Swan."

When Emma opened her eyes this time, the sun came through the cracks in the shutters. She tried to move, but her arm was asleep. She tried to pull it slowly, only then noticing that the queen's head rested gently on her shoulder. She felt a rush of heat go through her entire body. Regina seemed calm when asleep. Her lips parted, her hair arranged even in sleep. _'So beautiful.'_ The eyes closed, giving an air of tranquility and peace that Emma had never seen on the brunette. Those same eyes widened abruptly, plunging into Emma's. Brown dived in blue, getting lost in the immensity of the ocean that they represented. "Good morning." Emma was the first to look away, blinking a few times.

"Good morning, Miss Swan."Regina's voice was hoarse, broken, making Emma crawl. "How did you sleep?" The brunette asked in the same tone, Emma looked in surprise, and stammered a bit to say.

"I... I... I slept well, thank you, and about you?"

"Very well." Emma's stomach growled out loud, removing them from the trance, making Emma blush sharply.

"Breakfast?" Regina cleared her throat before asking.

"Sounds like a plan." Emma smiled ashamed. Both changed their clothes, Emma opted for a skinning jeans and a white t-shirt with a drawing of the mark of the Rolling Stones. On her feet she put on her black boots, basic but comfortable, opting for loose hair and leather jacket, her indispensable accessory. She looked at her reflection. "Good," When she left the bathroom, encountered a Regina already dressed in a style none very consistent with the Queen's. But she was incredibly elegant and passionate in the clothes of Emma. Thinking for a moment, Emma guessed that she would never get this look with her own clothes.

Regina had opted for a black shirt, a dark jeans and she was still barefoot. "Is your ankle better?" Emma asked swallowing hard, fearing that Regina would notice Emma staring at her.

"It's better, thank you. Guess I do not need to use more bandages." Emma knelt in front of the bed, and motioned to sit down to Regina.

"Let me take a look." Regina sat on the bed, placing his foot over Emma's knee, who gently massaged the ankle, noticing the grimace of pain in the mayor's face. "Hmmm, no wraps, but we still need to take care of it." Regina simply nodded, her thoughts had stopped the instant that Emma had begun to massage her feet.

"Take these boots, they are comfortable and will not pinch your foot." Emma offered a pair of riding boots to Regina, which put on quickly. "Ready?" Regina nodded to her while adjusting her sleeves.

"Then let's go. We have a lot to do today. I know a great bakery not far from here. We can have breakfast there, and then go towards downtown. Do you mind to go close the account while I keep the bags in the car?" Regina again just nodded. She took Emma's wallet, heading towards the reception, leaving Emma alone with her thoughts. Both knew that now, a touchy subject hung between them. They had discussed last night. It was like an unspoken agreement between them. Nobody touched on this subject, at least for now. But that did not stop Emma's mind from running in overdrive. _'I slept in the chair. How did I end up in bed? Regina probably would have called me, but ... Why can I not remember? Had it something to do with the dream I had?_' A dream so good, that she could not remember perfectly. A dream marked by a smile, which she had practically tattooed over her mind. A smile she would remember forever. That's what she promised herself.

When Regina went back to the car, Emma had stored the suitcases and was waiting with the engine running. "All set?"

"Yes."

"Come on then." Emma buckled her seat belt and waited Regina enters the bug. She slowly drove for the familiar streets of Boston, showing a bit of the city to Regina. The brunette seemed to enjoy the tour and forget about the nightmare they were passing through. Emma smiled inwardly, at least something good in all this. When they reached the bakery, they took a large breakfast, Regina taking a black coffee and Emma a hot cocoa. They both ate something quickly, and regained their move towards the center.

Every moment, Emma checked if they were not being followed. She smiled thinking that it could be getting paranoid. Then their first stop was in an ATM machine. Emma pulled out a sum of money, and looking at Regina she added. "Do you have any savings? Something you can move from outside Storybrooke?"

"I think so. But I have no cards."

"No problem, we'll fix it." Emma put some money on her pockets, and saved the rest of it in one of the backpacks, it was not too much, but it should be enough for now. The next stop was at a store where she bought two prepaid phones. She handed one to Regina, and saved the number in the phonebook. "For emergencies." The brunette looked at her, the unspoken question hanging in the air.

"We will call Henry soon." Emma added. "It's still very early; we have to call in the afternoon, when he is alone. Believe me. I am used to this." Regina felt guilty for depriving Emma as she had done.

"First things come first. So let's keep going." That said, Emma went northward, passing through several buildings and constructions that amazed Regina. She had never left Storybrooke, she never could. She had seen many pictures in various magazines, or even on the internet. But for years, more precisely twenty-eight years, she was doomed to that city, to that curse.

Emma stopped near a store "It is better we go walking from here." They did not walk much. Emma leaded them through the narrow streets, followed closely by Regina. They entered an old building, climbing a few flights of stairs, and she knocked on a door where she had read the numbers on a rusty metal studded: Three hundred and three. An old woman with her approximate seventy years answered the door. She smiled genuinely for Emma.

"Swan." She greeted with a wave, giving license so Emma and Regina could pass. Without asking, she led them to a room where a child was playing with a cat, indicating the couch for them to sit down. The lady asked. "Can I offer you something?" "I'm fine." Emma replied, waiting for Regina, who coughed and added. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Wait a moment." The woman disappeared behind thick green curtains, while Regina and Emma waited in the living room, in the company of the small child, who barely noticed their presence and continued to play with her cat. There was not many furniture in the room, just a sofa, a coffee table and a ceiling fan, which worked slowly, making a hideous noise. When the old lady returned, she was followed for a middle-aged man.

"Emma!"

Emma stood up and hugged the man.

"Edgar."

The man smiled a little nervous, watching Regina from the corner of his eyes.

"What good wind brings you here Swan?"

The man asked, never failing to observe Regina.

"I need a favor."

The man mentioned for Emma to sit down and gave a meaningful look to the old lady. He was sat on the other sofa facing them. The woman took the child in her lap, and disappeared again behind the curtains. Only then Edgar returned to speak.

"What kind of favor?"

Emma ran her hands over her knees, and replied without hesitation. "Documents, valid documents. Passports, social security numbers and everything we needed to get out of the country."

"You're running from the police?" The man said looking once again for Regina, who moved awkward on the couch.

"No, it has nothing to do with the police. I guarantee."

"Documents are not cheap." He looked at Emma.

"I know. I need them fast. How quickly you can arrange them?"

"I need at least a day."

"And what do you need?"

"For you? Two thousand dollars. Half now, and half when you pick them. And I need to take pictures of you two."

"Deal. Anything else?"

"How would you like to be called?"

Emma smiled. "It does not matter, just make them valid. When can we catch them?"

"I'll call you, and set up a safe place."

"Ok."

"Do not fuck with me Swan."

"I won't."

The man took the pictures, and Emma's number, to warn them when the paperwork was ready. The deadline was approached one day at least, what should give Emma, enough time to settle things. When they left the building, Regina glanced at Emma bored, and as if trying to hide her curiosity, wondered in a monotone. "Miss Swan, who was that man?"

"Edgar? Well, this is a long story." Emma gave her a half smile, and continued to talk as they walked. "We met in one of the foster homes I attended. Edgar was always looking for his people." Emma paused for a moment, making sure they were not being followed or heard. "They are illegal and provide documents to people who are here seeking a better life like them. So, we became friends, and when I started working as a bounty hunter, we exchanged information. He always tried to look for me; after all, the streets can be a dangerous place for a girl." They had finally reached the car, and before Regina could make any comment, Emma ended the matter getting in the bug. She got the new phone on the back pocket of her skin jeans, dialing her old number.

Did not take long, Henry respond to the call. "Hello?"

"Henry ..." Regina looked oddly at her just by the reference of his name. The mayor had a pained look, almost cracking the thin walls and the mask she was always trying to maintain.

"Emma! Emma!" He said in an exasperated way. "How are you?"

Emma simply preferred to do her own questions. "Hey kid. We're fine." She noted Regina sighed, probably wondering if Henry would have even asked for her. "How are things there?" The phone went silent for a moment, and then Henry started to report everything. "It is so cool! The fairies and all magical creatures have their magic back! We have giants and trolls freely here, and some are really upset about having to stay human, while others are thankful for being able to walk and to talk." He chuckled and continued. "Grandma is still trying to identify everyone. Some people just ran away, and are hidden in the woods. There is a lot of agitation about returning to the land of fairy tales, and they are trying to discover how it can be possible. Granny, Ruby and Archie, and some others, they formed a council. And every night they gather at the former office of the Evil Queen, but Grandma does not let me participate. But I know they're trying to get back! They are very concerned about you too. They think that mom or Rumpleslztilskin may have caught you, or any of the other bad guys. Grandma is really worried. You need to see Emma. It's pretty cool. The fairies have created a shield of protection around the council, and the houses, preventing anyone from launching a new spell. They are still trying to figure out who was controlling the crowd on the day... Well, you know, the day that all they were hunting the Evil Queen."

He went silent for a moment, probably thinking if he had reported everything correctly. Emma's brain was racing with the news. So there was really someone behind the crowd? She pondered hesitating for a few minutes, watching as Regina stared in curiosity and suspicion. As much as she did not like to do it with her friends - and now parents - she would have to keep them in ignorance for now.

Emma scanned the mayor through the rearview mirror. Regina kept her eyes firmly fixed on some point ahead, lips pursed in a kind of grimace. The line between the eyebrows was slightly furrowed, wrinkling her nose slightly. Emma had never thought of herself as a savior, as someone with sufficient capacity to protect someone else, but again, there she was, and if there was one thing she was pretty sure was that her life and Regina's were in her hands now. Would she be able to protect the former queen?  
"Emma?"

The voice on the line put aside Emma's thoughts. "I'm here. Henry. I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go to Ruby. And call me on this phone as so you're with her. Copy That Kid?"

"I Copy that mom." Emma could almost see the smile at Henry's lips. A stab of guilt made her look back to Regina. "Hey kid, don't you want to talk with your mom?"

Regina gasped in shock, staring at Emma. "I'll put on speakerphone." Emma thought she could have done it before, but she knew it could have been very painful for the former queen to hear Henry calls her evil queen. She didn't know why she cared so much about the other woman feelings. But, she did. Deeply.

"Uh ... Ok." The boy added after a few seconds in silence. Regina remained silent, only hearing his breathing on the phone. She was afraid that if she spoke any word, Henry could turn off.

"Are you still there?" Henry asked after a few more instants of silence.

"We're here Henry." Regina tried to sound firm. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Mom, could you take the speaker off for a moment?"

"Yes." She removed the device from Emma's hands and almost reverentially placed at her own ear.

"Yes?" The queen hands were shaking while holding the phone. If her mother could see her now, she would say how weak she was.

"Are you keeping your promise?" Of course Henry would bring Emma to the conversation. How Regina would be foolish to think otherwise?

"Yes Henry. I promised." She sounded harsh and pained.

"I know. You know that Emma is stubborn huh?" He just chuckled and the sound made the Queen's heart jump. "Mom... I still do not know what to think... about everything. But you're still my mother. And so is Emma. I want both. I need both." Henry paused for a moment, and then quickly fired. "They are here; I have to hang out now. I call you later. Bye!"

"I love you." Regina added, but the call went dead.

She handed the phone to Emma, which briefly put her aware of everything. They discussed what they would do then Emma noted that Regina liked to be heard, something that people apparently gave no chance to the former queen. Not for goodwill at least. Emma also realized that Regina was great to build strategies. The queen spoke about the plans they should discuss, but Emma got lost once or twice, just watching as the mask that Regina always kept was falling in pace when she was not trying so desperately to hide her feelings.

"Are you paying attention Miss Swan?"

"Oh, yes, sorry. I am."

"So we need to know who is following us. And more importantly, why."

"And who do you think it can be?"

"I would think about my enemies."

"And who are they?"

Regina laughed to herself . "The whole town, dear. The whole city."

End of chapter 5.

* * *

**TBC  
**

**A/N²:** _**I** Hope you guys are enjoying it. I'm in love with those characters and I have a really good story coming. I've changed my mind twice about this chapter, and now I will hide a little more who the follower might be. _

_ I would love to know what you guys think. Please , review and let me know. Thank you!_


	6. Chapter 6: Into the night

**A/N:** _F__irst I would love to thank you all, for all the lovely reviews, likes and follows._ _They mean a lot to me. Seriously, thank you! You guys are awesome._  
_This chapter is inspired by Nickelback's song. I do not own Nickelback or Once Upon a Time. I just wish._

_I have also worked in some smut here. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I was't very happy with it so I've edited this chapter more than once. I want to say a big thanks to my beta LarisNeal ._

_"Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above_

_That could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air_

_As she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands"_

_Into the Nigh - Chad Kroeger Feat Santana  
_

* * *

**Into the Night**

Emma and Regina had been studying and researching for hours. They had started reading the book, which Henry had entrusted to Regina. They had advanced some pages, while Regina identified each of the characters with whom they are in this world, post-curse. Some identities were no surprise for Emma, but some were really funny, and Regina had to throw her some 'deadly looks' for her to stop laughing.  
"You know this is funny. C'mon... Leroy is Grumpy!" Emma could not prevent and contain the laughter.

"Miss Swan, you might think otherwise. But this is really serious." Regina said biting into the corner of the cheek to hold in the laughter.

"I'm a bit tired and sore from staying here in this car. What do you think about a little walk? I can show you a bit more of the city, if you want to of course. Then we eat something, and I still have some errands to settle for our trip. What do you think?"  
Regina closed the book resting on her lap. She thought for a moment as she was already familiar with this way always hungry that the sheriff had. It was funny. It appeared that the woman had not eaten for weeks. Her stomach looked like a big black hole. But that was just funny. What most frightened the mayor was Emma's way of always worrying about what she thought. As if it really mattered. As if Regina really mattered. That was what she could not afford to get used to. Could she?

"I think a walk would do well." Regina said stretching in the car seat, making the shirt fit to her body, showing her curves in detail. The smooth and straighten shape from her belly. Emma swallowed, unconsciously licking her lips. _'What the hell am I doing?_'

She quickly looked away, praying that Regina would not notice. And she did not. Indeed. The former queen once was considered the fairest of them all. But a great price was paid for it. The queen did not consider herself beautiful, her mother had always told her otherwise. Cora had been always competing with her. Making childhood a living hell in which Regina had to go. So, even though things had changed, even though there were titles that circulated the kingdom, the rejection of her own mother, the rejection of King Leopold, yes, the man had rejected her on his way, and yet, James, with all his great love for her arch-enemy. That was enough for the low self-esteem of Regina became extinct.

"Okay, let's go then." When leaving the car Emma felt the phone vibrate in her back pocket. She'd received a text message from Edgar. "Where are you going?"

She quickly replied. "Why?"

"The names. I am working on names with mama Micaella."

Emma quickly typed the answer in the phone display. She always exchanged texts with Ruby - Er ... - Red Riding Hood. - And Henry.

Then she was used to type fast. She put the phone back, locked the car and went back to Regina, who was waiting with her hands on her hips, in an authoritative position. "What was that Miss Swan?" She began the interrogation. Emma rolled her eyes, a move she always did when the mayor got all bossy. "Edgar."

"And?" The mayor raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What he wanted Miss Swan?"  
"He wanted to know where we're going to."

"And why can he know where we're going to and I can't?" Emma thought for a moment that Regina would make a pout and start kicking like a spoiled child.  
"Well, because I'm not sure yet. First... I need to solve some outstanding issues."  
The Queen accepted the answer contradicted, only because there was nothing that she could argue.

"Ok." Emma said more to herself than to the queen. "We're near the Charles Street. What about a visit to the Public Garden?" Emma said smiling to herself. She started walking closely followed by the mayor.

Boston is one of the most beautiful cities that Emma had visited, so she had chosen it as their last refuge. She did not know why, but she really wanted Regina to like Boston, in fact, she did not know where it came from, this mad desire to show things to the former queen.

Emma knew, yes, she should hate Regina. That the queen had separated her from her parents still small. She had cursed the entire city, and all of the people which, for the first time, she could call friends. But why had she done it? That was the big question. She had read it in the Snow White books once, but they never portrayed the side of the 'villains'. One thing that always annoyed Emma is that the books never gave a name for the 'Evil Queen'. She never liked traditional things like fairytales, because she always had this need, since childhood, to discover all sides of the story. And that was what she would do. Gradually, she would tear the reasons from Regina. What turned her into the bitch in high heels?

Boston is one of the most populous cities in Massachusetts. The streets were really full for the end of September. The weather was enjoyable, the thermometer marked 18 º C (64.4 º F), the sky was clear with few clouds, and Emma thought it would be very lucky if it continue thus. She looked at Regina, who walked beside her, shoulder to shoulder. The queen had a startled look on her face and delighted at the same time. Probably the number of people passing by them on the street was not something she was used to. Emma instinctively clasped her hand to the queen's, and did not bother to match the look of utter indignation that flashed from Regina's eyes.

'It was an automatic gesture.' That was all that Emma told herself about it later. Regina on the other hand, had not pulled her hand away, but she was stunned by the incredible warmth that the Emma's hand brought to her own. It was a gesture that she was not used to. The contact, the human warmth, those were feelings long ago forgotten. And now, this brief contact brought warmth to her hand and a numb feeling into her chest.

"We're here." Emma said after a few minutes walking. Minutes that could have lasted hours Emma thought, because when her fingers loose from Regina's, the sheriff immediately missed it.

"This is a beautiful place. Miss Swan." Regina said looking around.

"Come on, let's go for a walk!" Emma said in an enthusiastic way, pointing and showing the things she knew for Regina, who followed her closely, looking at everything delighted.

It was all so beautiful. The landscape was composed for several trees of different types and sizes. And also many flowers of all colors, bringing life to the eyes of the queen. There were small footpaths, surrounded by flowers and trees, with some banks where families watched their children play on the grass. Regina saw a child who chased a balloon shrieking cheerful. Everything was so green and full brightness, full of life. Regina could see from distance, a bridge over a lake, where some couples were playing on paddleboats.

The former queen sighed deeply. Somehow, all this green, all this life, recalled home. Sure Storybrooke was a beautiful venue. A place she had built and had then turned in her home. But it reminded her of the old days, from where she was born and raised. The lake near her house, the ancient tree, which once Regina and Daniel wrote their initials. The hill that stood between her house and the lake, rides on horseback. Regina wished she could one day share these things with Henry and Emma.

Surprised with the direction of her thoughts, the mayor sighed nervous, correcting her own thoughts. '_There is no future for me like this.'_

Emma, who watched every change of expression in the face of the Queen, had noted briefly that Regina almost smiled, it was a stunning sight.

"So beautiful!" She said, and was overjoyed that Regina thought she was referring to the landscape and continued so, to do not pay attention to the blonde.

Emma saw with regret that the mask slowly returned to Regina's face, just not before a pained look could cross her face, causing her to tighten her lips and shut her eyes momentarily.

Emma wanted to be a mind reader now, to know what Regina had thought, what hurt so much. In fact, she wanted to be able to prevent it. She then spotted a seller of ice cream, and remembering the night before, when the queen had enjoyed ice cream - even though she would never admit it - Emma came up with the idea of buying ice cream. And so she did.

She gave the ice cream to the mayor, waking her from the inertia of thoughts.

"Ice cream?"

"Really Miss Swan?" The mayor gave her the words almost expected, but accepting the offered ice cream.

"What?" Emma looked at her smiling. 'It would not be the same if she was not exactly like that.'

"You can do something else besides eating?" Regina stifled a laugh when looking at Emma, trying to make a victim face.

"You hurt my feelings." She said with a chuckle after the failed attempt.

"I did not hurt your feelings." Regina tried to make a face insulted, being much more successful than Emma.

"Hey, hey! I was joking." Emma gasped with ice cream. In fact, Emma was all ice cream. She was dirty as a child, and even the nose had not escaped.

Regina could not avoid the laughter that exploded into her throat. And she could not stop laughing, because every time she looked at Emma, the same was looking at her without understanding anything. A few minutes later, when she managed to suppress laughter, Regina wiped the corners of her eyes, because she had been crying from laughing so hard.

"It's been a long time since I laughed that way." Regina said for one, still gasping at Emma.

Emma had never seen Regina smile, not that way, not so natural. And yet she knew that smile, that laugh, she just could not remember where or how. But she knew that smile, so alive, so beautiful, and so... indecipherable.

"You should smile more then." Emma said in thought, but out loud almost like a whisper, inaudible.

"Excuse me?" Regina approached Emma, invading her personal space as it was her trademark. "I can't hear you with all that noise."

"I asked what you were laughing at." Emma said still all face covered of ice cream.

"It was no news to me, Miss Swan, that you're annoying like a brat, but also I realized that you eat like a child. Dear, that's hilarious."

Emma grimaced at Regina, frowning and showing her tongue.

"So mature." Regina took one of the napkins that Emma had brought along with ice cream and began cleaning Emma's face, just like she did with Henry when he was still a toddler. Emma began to move with the movements bothered to remove the luscious ice cream.

"Be a dear, and be quiet uh?"

"It hurts."

"Okay, wait a minute." Regina went to the closest vendor and returned with a bottle of water and some napkins.

"Here." She said watering the napkin to clean Emma's face. Emma looked up where Regina was a few inches, her breath touching Emma's face as she concentrated, cleaning the blonde's face. "See? All clear." Emma had suddenly flushed. And when Regina looked at her again she looked awkwardly away.

"Thank you."

"Are you okay? You are blushing. Perhaps it's better we get out of the sun." Regina smirked. '_It is so adorable of her to be shy because I cleaned her face. Haha, it is not my fault she acts like a child.'_

Emma flushed further. _'Shit. Shit. Shit. She smirked at me! She noticed me staring at her lips. Didn't she? Fuck. What the fuck was I thinking?'_

"Uh... yes, I guess."

"Come on then, dear?"

"Yes"

They finished the tour with a promise to return there one day with Henry. They decided to look for a restaurant, because Emma's stomach had sounded the 'alarm'. Thus was the name Regina now called every time the sheriff's stomach rumbled in the exact time of each meal.

They chose a small pasta restaurant called "Cantina d'Italia ', Emma had already eaten there a few times and knew that the homemade meals would please the brunette.

After lunch they continued the tour, both a little more relaxed, just slipping away all the tension. You could almost say that they were enjoying the company of each other. Almost.

They continued the tour through the sights of Boston, until Regina got tired, and they sat in a square just at dusk. Emma felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She opened the phone looking for Regina. "It is Henry." And then she answered the call. "Hello."

"EMMA!" She heard the voice of Ruby, so high, nearly leading to deafness.

"Hey Ruby." She heard Red correct it on the line, but at the moment she just looked at Regina, making sure that the same could hear everything. The mayor looked merely waving, and approached her ear to the phone.

"EMMA WE ARE SOOOO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! HOW ARE YOU?

"I'm fine Ru-Red. What about you?" Red must have relaxed after this, because she stopped screaming, for Emma's relief.

"Oh, good, that is good Em. Where are you?

Emma sighed, taking a little courage she looked at Regina, looking for a safety. The queen was watching her from the corners of the eyes, staring intently, and then their eyes met. Emma hissed, without making any sound, so that Regina had to turn around to read her lips.

**"Can you trust me?"** Regina absorbed everything, giving a long sigh before answering. **"I will try."** And in thought added _'You're my only chance._'

Emma swallowed, million words forming as she tried to process what to do.  
"Red... I'm fine. I prefer to keep secret where I am for now. Not that I do not trust you, I just... I do not want to risk someone coming after me."

Regina looked at her somewhat surprised, and with apologetic eyes, Emma continued  
"After all, everyone is counting on me, and... I can't deal with it now Red, I'm not who you want me to be."

"Oh Em, you are exactly who we want you to be. You are the savior, but it is also our friend! Look Emma..."

"No Red! It is you who has to listen. I need some time, and then I'll come back. But now I need some time."

"Emma, you have sure that you're okay? Are you alone?"

Emma gritted her teeth. She was not a good liar. "What? Yeah, why?"

"I'm just asking. Rumple disappeared after all the confusion, and so The Evil Queen. She has not been seen anywhere and also we did not find any... body in the house."

"She must be hiding. But I don't think she is dead." Emma said again, trying not to change the tone into a lie. Regina who until then just watched silent, gave a half smile to Emma, and rested her hand on the Sheriff's, giving it a little squeeze**. "Thank you."** She hissed only with the lips, to Emma read.

"Yes, we think so, but we also think that she would try to threaten you."

"You know what Red? I don't think Regina will be a problem."

"Emma, she is evil. She has to pay..." Emma simply lost track of her temperament, these accusations to Regina made her angry.

"Stop this nonsense..." Emma has increased the tone of her voice, almost screaming with Red, but was Regina who squeezed her hand a little stronger, and shaking her head whispered. "Don't."

Emma paused drastically, releasing the breath she had not realized she was holding so far. Trying to regain her composure, she switched the phone of ear, holding the phone in trembling hands, Regina noted.

"I'm sorry... I just... I do not like this whole fairytale thing. And while is upon on me. Regina is Henry's mother. The one that loved and cared for him, when I couldn't or even wanted to. So, I will always owe her for that. "

"Sorry Em. I just... I did not think Regina meant so much to you."

_'Neither do I.' _Emma thought, giving thanks that Regina had not heard Red.

"I need to turn off Red I'll trust you to keep it secret for now." Emma did not wait for the answer off the phone. She just flipped it with more force than necessary. Sitting on the bench with a heavy weight; she didn't even remember having lifted. "It's all fucked up."

Regina refrained to make any comments, remaining silent. She just left one hand on Emma's thigh, just as suddenly there was a need to have contact with the sheriff. And that was enough for now. Some minutes had passed, when the Queen finally stood up, alarming Emma, who was still trying the breathing exercises that the doctor had once taught her on childhood, to calm down and deal with anxiety.

"It's pretty late, dear. Maybe you should call your friend, and we should go back to the car."

"Yes, you're right." Emma sent a text message to Edgar, asking about the progress of the documents, and rose from the bench, walking side by side with Regina. "Come on."

The streets were far emptier at nightfall, Regina and Emma traced their way back to the car, passing by several bars and clubs that were still opening. Emma could hardly believe that it was nearly 8:00 pm., the time that ran, and she barely noticed.

There was a sense of nostalgia in walking at Boston, not long ago; this place had been home for Emma. She looked over her shoulder, and recognized the car, parked across the street. "Oh shit!"

Regina looked at her in astonishment. "Keep moving, let's go!" Emma began to move faster without looking back.

"Miss Swan." Regina called, having some difficulty in following Emma, who was practically jogging.

"Miss Swan?" Regina called impatiently.

"Miss Swan!" Regina stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling Emma's arm, forcing her to stop with a jolt.

"What?" Emma took the opportunity to launch another look at the car that definitely had moved with them, keeping a safe distance.

"What is happening? Why are you running like this?"

"We are being followed."

Regina froze, the smalls and delicate veins of her face were a little more detailed in her face, a little paler now, and for seconds she felt the earth spinning around. She felt Emma's strong hand holding her, waking up her from torpor.

"Heyyyy, everything will be fine." Emma whispered to a pale Regina, her skin was cold, she had never been afraid before, not like this. But there was no other place she wanted to be right now than Emma's arms, because somehow, she felt safe. _'I must be insane._' And more than ever she wished to believe in Emma's words.

"Regina. Come on."

She felt her body being pulled in motion, while her brain refused to process anything beyond the recent contact breaking.

They wandered aimlessly through the streets, trying to outwit the car that followed them ever more closely. Emma felt the sweat running freely in her face, her heart bouncing in the chest. Her lungs gasping, struggling for air, but she could not fail, not now. The streets in this side of the city were even more deserted, darker; Emma felt the danger in pursuit. Hand in hand with Regina, she felt the queen squeezing her hand tightly, almost crushing it.

_'I must do something now. I must hide, I must protect her. '_

Emma did not stop to see the car stop abruptly, or to see who got out when she pulled Regina in a race by a narrow lane, in which a car could not pass. This was the moment she was waiting, get outwit their pursuers. She spotted a club, not very elegant, but at least would cover to a hide. At the entrance a man with almost double Emma's size measured them from top down.

"Do you have the tickets?" The man, whose voice seemed to echo in Emma's mind asked.

"Uh... No."

"They are $ 20 each." Emma pulled the money from her pocket, handing it to the man, who told them the direction of the casher, inside the establishment.

Emma bought two tickets, and they past amount of security guards, what made Emma sigh in relieve that they would be safe for now. Behind a large double door, a dance club was presented.

"Welcome the Tequila Night."

She heard the woman say before closing the door behind them. The house was well filled, but not as crowded as Emma needed. She looked around, realizing that 'Tequila Night' involved free drinks and lots of drunken people around. Regina, who by then was holding Emma's hand firmly, released her and waved dismissing a waitress who was offering her a drink. Emma smirked. Not far away she saw a boy with a hooded sweatshirt. Posing a smug smile she went to the boy, leaving Regina wondering what Emma was plotting. A few minutes later she returned, holding not only the black coat but also a beret she had arrange with someone else.

"Here, put this jacket." Regina obeyed without hesitation, but not without wrinkling her nose at the smell of cigarettes and drink exhaling from the jacket.

"It stinks." Regina said looking at Emma, who just grimaced.

"Not much, just a little smoke, but at least succeed in disguise us. Come on, put the hood on." Emma said not really waiting for Regina, and adjusting the hood over the Queen's head.

"Beautiful." She said mocking the Queen. Not much, actually, but Regina couldn't imagine.

"Don't mock of me Miss Swan." She warned.

_'I am not._' Emma thought, but only smiled in response, and placing the delicate beret in her head.

The club was becoming increasingly crowded, and Emma was happy to find sure that they were not followed; she no longer felt that horrible feeling of being watched. She picked up the phone in her pocket, sending a text message to Edgar. "Change of plans, can make delivery at a local club?"

"Yes. Send the address."

She quickly typed the address, looking at Regina, who was drinking a shot of tequila. Who said, evil queens did not know fun?

Emma closed her eyes, allowing the hot, heavy and slow beats penetrate her ears, sending waves to her chest, and hips that started to move. In her hands she held her own shot of tequila. Emma had the impression that every time she finished a dose, there was a bargirl to fill the glass. People danced practically on top of each other, because of the amount of people, in a way that now Emma and Regina were really close from each other.

"You should dance." Emma shouted to Regina, trying to sound louder than the music.

"What?" The queen shouted approaching even more of Emma.

"I said you should dance. This is very good." Emma whispered in the brunette's ear while balancing her body making the queen shiver when their thighs brushed.

"I, I do not dance." Regina protested.

"Ahh, come on, dance with me." Emma continued to dance; swinging hips in a sensual way, while her thigh brushed in Regina's due to the proximity of their bodies. Regina left out a heavy breath, swallowing all the drink she had on hand. A man passed behind her, stumbling and bumping in her back causing the queen to lose balance, and having to hold Emma's shoulder for support.

Emma grabbed her waist to help, pulling her. Their bodies were now completely touching. Emma's breathing in Regina's ear, their bodies arching in unison while Emma guided Regina through the music. They were dancing closely; Regina began to move her body in the rhythm Emma demanded. The queen felt warmth go through her body, in all directions while her skin tingled, a feeling very well known, an uncontained arousal growing. She allowed her hands to go around Emma's waist, trying to pull her closer. Closed eyes, hearts pounding rush with every beat of the song. They were near a table where Regina turned away, to put the empty glasses in, on a failed attempt to dispel the arousal that had pulled chills on her skin.

_"Like a gift from the heavens / It was easy to tell / It was love from above / That could save me from hell"_

Emma on the other hand, not wanting to lose any contact, hugged the mayor from backwards, resting a hand on her flat stomach, and another on her leg. Regina gulped. Emma bucked her hips slowly against Regina's body. Lightly stroking her stomach, she clutched the queen against her, feeling her own arousal emanating from her center, filling her abdomen with a heat wave, while her center emanated and contracted in lust. _'Oh this isn't good… But I do feel good…Fuck….'_

_"She had fire in her soul / It was easy to see / How the devil himself could be pulled out of me / There were drums in the air / As she started to dance"_

She knew this feeling, never imagined that would be Regina who was going to awaken that feeling in her body. Emma could not stop, she did not want to. She left her hands glide down the side of the Queen's body, which in response stretched her hand backwards, grabbing and shoving her fingernails into Emma's tights. The blonde bitted her lower lip to contract a moan. _'What?'_

_"Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands"  
_

Regina left her head fall back, resting it's weight on Emma's shoulder, eyes closed, feeling the woman rocking and rolling her hips against hers. Emma's caresses becoming a drug, that at some point, she would say it was adrenaline, fear, or even the alcohol she had ingested. But now that she was suffering in anticipation by every touch, fidgeting together, she raised a hand to Emma's nape, entwining her fingers in curl blondes, scratching the Sheriff's scalp with her nails, while her other hand clutched Emma's thigh.

_"And we sang a, away, away, away / And the voices rang like the angels sing / And singing a, away, away, away / And we dance on into the night / And we dance on into the night"_

They were now in perfect harmony, Regina's face hidden in Emma's neck, her right hand rested on her neck, while Emma's hand caressed the thigh and stomach of the queen, as if their bodies no longer belonged to them, and their movements were almost mirrored.

_"Like a piece to the puzzle that puzzle into place / You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces / We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes / No room left to move in between you and I / And we forgot where we were / And we lost track of time / And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night"_

Emma felt a little pressure on her neck, drawing, claiming her to lean forward, and that she did. They were now breathing the same air. She could feel the breath of Regina on her face, she opened her eyes briefly to see the queen with her lips parted, her cheeks flushed, her eyes closed.

_'It's paralyzing. Does she want it? Does she want me?'_ Emma did not want to think, she did not want to do anything else, but only get her lips and find the well fed up lips of the Queen. And as she found no protest, she leaned allowing their lips to brush lightly. That's when she felt a tug on her shoulder, and looked up, to meet Edgar, smiling smugly at her.

End of chapter 6.

* * *

**TBC  
**

**A/N²:** _**I** hope you guys enjoyed this. What do you think is going to happen next? _

_Stay tunned for Chapter 7 - Paradise._

_I love to read what you guys think, and your lovely reviews, please keep them coming. They are like drugs to me. I love to check my e-mail at work and to see all the lovely words. I also accepted critics very well. So, just keep them coming too._  
_Best Regards._

_~brokenheartstillbeat_


	7. Chapter 7: Paradise

**A/N: **_I have no apologies this time. I just wasn't very pleased with it for a long time; I want to thank all of you for the lovely comments and support. You guys are great! Seriously! Huge thanks to my Beta LarisNeal, she listens my nonsense and corrects my mistakes. Please Read, Have fun and Review!_

_Love Juh~_

**Paradise**

"_When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep_

And dreamed of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Every time she closed her eyes

Ooohh

When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And bullets catch in her teeth

Life goes on  
It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night  
The stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night  
The stormy night  
Away she flied"

_Coldplay – Paradise_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Paradise**_  
_

When Emma woke up the next day, everything was a blur. She tried to open her eyes a few times, watching the ceiling so blurred. Her body felt heavy, her head throbbed. Her stomach was struggling to maintain control and not throw up everything she had eaten. She let out a heavy breath; even the breathing movement did her body claim in pain. She tried to move slightly, still with eyes closed, she felt her body half naked under the sheets.

_'What?'_

Struggling to keep the contents of her stomach, Emma opened her eyes, trying to focus on her own body, semi-covered in white sheets. Much as nauseated, she tried to move in bed, but a sensitive and light weight at her waist stopped her. Striving to look, Emma tensed her entire body to realize Regina, lying beside her, embracing her waist in a nothing less than a possessive way.

Her eyes were so heavy. She was struggling to remain they open while Regina whispered in a husky voice, corrupted by sleep.

"Go back to sleep Emma."

She not even thought. She simply closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

When Emma opened her eyes again, she found herself alone in bed. If not for the unmade bed in crumpled sheets, and the headache which insisted throb, she would think that everything was just a dream.

She laid down on her side, hugging the pillow against her head trying to calm her eyes still sensitive to lightness and the damn headache. Emma realized that it emanated a deliciously sweet smell of apples. She smiled weakly inhaling the odor, and then shook her head, almost as correcting herself and trying to dispel those thoughts.

'_Oh! Headache, headache! __No, __don't__shake the head Swan__...__'_

Her stomach tried to complain its content, Emma felt bitterness in her mouth.  
She lifted, standing half sitting, watching the sheets fall into bed, uncovering her body. The only piece of clothing that she could see was her boy shorts.

_'__What the hell happened?'_

She froze, lifting the sheet over the body in an automatic gesture. Emma tried in so many ways and with all efforts, to pull from the back of her mind, what actually happened the night before. Nothing. There was nothing; everything was filled with an immense blank and that damn pain. She held her temple between her fingers, closing her eyes, trying to breathe slowly. Her mind was racing a million miles per second, heart racing faster in the chest.

'_Emma Fucking Swan. What the fuck did you do?'_

She swore herself, resolving then to get out of bed. Emma discovered that the Earth actually was spinning around us and perhaps at a speed slightly faster than advised. The walls in turn seemed to have life of their own, moving slightly around her.

'_Oh fuck!'_

She was losing the fight against the urge to vomit.

_'__God, I hate __tequila__!'_

She swallowed hard, and pondered watching the site for the first time. It was a simple room, clean appearance. It was definitely a hotel. The decor of the room was summarized shades of white and gray. Beside the bed was a nightstand, and at the opposite side, two armchairs and a TV. In the left corner, next to a window, whose white curtains were drawn, a small round table and two chairs.  
She was remarkably, definitive, and absolutely alone.

'_REGINA!'_

Emma panicked and without bothering to cover her body from her semi-naked situation, she walked to the door, trying futilely the doorknob, finding it locked. She let her head's weigh against the wooden door, breathing deeply. No new at here… She was expecting for it… Wasn't she? Of course this would happen. Why would the Queen want to be with her?

She interrupted her thoughts, and came back to bed sitting weakly on it. Not that she wanted to think the worst of Regina, but to be honest, how could she think otherwise? Regina, after all, was the Evil Queen. What could she offer to the queen, that she could choose to stay? She had nothing. After they broke the curse, Emma found herself in a downward spiral of events, and everything she felt was an instinct to protect her family, Henry and Regina.

'_Regina…'_

To be honest, Emma did not know why she felt so much sympathy for the former queen. She knew the mayor was considered evil, and that everyone, including Henry, had their problems to trust or believe her. But for Emma, it had been so easy, so simple. Since the instant she carried Regina out of the house, and on her back through the woods. From that time until now, she had not doubted Regina for even an instant.

And now she was lying down with her arms covering her face, clearly thinking that maybe the queen had just abandoned her. She swallowed hard. Could she blame Regina for that? The Queen's life was in danger and she needed someone to protect her, someone with the ability to fight, to keep her safe. And who was Emma? Just a girl, who knew nothing of the world of magic and fantasy, only what was written in the books, but they never do justice to every story.  
Some considered her the heroine, the savior. But what the Queen thought about her? And why was it so important for her to know? She fought back tears.

Damn Regina. Wasn't she guilty for all of this? The one who have casted the dark curse, sealing everyone's fate in a little town in Maine? And imprisoning Emma, in a cruel fate, to live alone in a world without happy endings? Although in this last one, her parents were not completely innocent. Emma had not forgiven her parents for having sent her away, nor Regina. But even with all that the woman had done, she could not hate her. For reasons completely unknown to her. And even now, when she thought Regina had fled, she could not feel anger, only sadness.

Emma was so absorbed in her thoughts that she did not hear the door lock, or even saw the silhouette opening the door, carrying a grocery bag.  
Regina was faced with a semi-naked and uncovered Emma lying in bed. She struggled not to drop the bag, and placed it on the corner table. Emma was kind a vision, lying with uncovered breasts, blonde curly hair disheveled spread on the bed, and her arms covering her face. Watching Emma with indecipherable eyes, Regina cleared her throat.

"Miss Swan."

Emma sat up in alarm. Her eyes still moist, reddened, her mouth half open in shock.

"Regina?" She whispered more to herself.

"Regina!"

"Waiting for someone else, dear?"

Regina mocked with a smirk drawing her perfect lips. It wasn't a smile that reached her eyes and made them shine, but Emma thought she was beautiful anyway.

"Uh. No. No… I …" Emma brought her hands to her temples trying to quell the wave of thoughts that made her head throb even more.

Regina opened the grocery bag, pulling out a bottle of water.

"Here."

She handed it to Emma, trying not to stare at her body.

"Thank you." Emma muttered, opening the bottle and sipping practically over half in one gulp.

"Miss Swan... Go take a shower... And... Put some clothes on while I will get something for us to eat."

Regina said turning back to Emma, who blushed violently, and raised the sheets up over her body, covering it up.

When Emma left the bathroom, Regina had carefully arranged the round table, putting bread, juice and even some fruit on it. Emma was wrapped in a bathrobe, her hair still wet. She observed Regina, completely concentrated on tidying the clothes scattered around the room. The Queen also wore the same clothes from last night, well not quite, because Emma could swear those were her jeans. Her hair was perfect as always and her face clean, without a trace of makeup. She seemed a little less worried and less tired than the night before.

"Miss Swan, you're staring."

Emma blushed, and then focused her eyes on the queen's, which were gleaming with a hint of mystery.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking…" She murmured.

"Hmm were you? Thinking? That is new." Regina teased, but for her voice's tone, Emma knew she was joking.

'_Did Regina just joke on me?' _Emma paled a little with the thought.

"Are you feeling better?"

"No. This headache… It looks like a truck ran over me. Twice."

Emma smiled running a hand through her still wet hair, a gesture she always did when she was nervous, or just as she was now, embarrassed.

"I see. This is what happens when you drink too much."

Regina announced, but her voice was sweet, cleared of the usual sharpness and bitterness, Emma noticed. She was just confirming the fact.

"You have to drink lots of water and feed your body well."

At the sound of the word 'feed' Emma's stomach made a noise of approval.  
Regina chuckled, a sound that filled Emma's ears, and she wished she could often hear it.

"Looks like your stomach agree with me, dear. Let's eat then. Shall we?"

Emma nodded and sat at the table, facing the Queen, and they ate in silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was just two women learning to enjoy each other's company.

Emma helped Regina to clean up when they were finished, and then Regina opened her bag pack, pulling out a yellow envelope.

"Here, your friend delivered it last night."

Emma took the envelope and opened without ceremony.

"Hmmm. They are very good. Have you seen them?"

"No. Not yet." Regina muttered.

"Take a look."

Emma handed the brunette part of the documents, who examined them carefully.

"So, now I will be Reya? Reya Jimenez Salvattore."

"Indeed. And I will be Saskia. Saskia Salvattore."

"We are sisters then?" Regina asked.

"I gu..." Emma stopped talking and blushed abruptly to read the document in her hands.

"Oh God."

"What is it Miss Swan?"

"Nothing... It's... Nothing…"

"Seriously, dear?"

Regina gave Emma a bored look. "What is this about?"

Emma swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry, and her cheeks flushed a shade even redder.

"No!" Emma folded the paper and began to stammer. "No… It… It is nothing important, seriously."

"I don't have the whole day Miss Swan." Regina raised an eyebrow, and looking in defiance to Emma, she raised a perfectly manicured hand. "Give it to me."

"Uhh… This doesn't mean anything serious. It's just some silly joke of Edgar. Certainly." Emma tried weakly. _'And I'm gonna kill him. S.l.o.w.l.y.'_

"The document, Miss Swan, give it to me." The queen rolled her eyes in annoyance, her voice sounding a little harsher; she made a brief motion with her hand impatiently.

Emma let out a heavy breath, gave up and handed the document to the queen, while facing her own feet, because she was certain that Regina would ridicule her or even get angry. She braced herself mentally and crossed her arms on her chest. Regina took the paper in her hands and read it carefully. She tried not to have any kind of reaction, and as someone who has just read the news about the time, she looked at Emma, who did not dare to look toward.

"We are not sisters then. Apparently."

Emma did not look up, she just nodded in response.

"This piece of paper says we're married." Regina finally put the fact in audible notions.

"Uh... Yes ... I'm gonna kill Edgar. Yes." Emma mumbled.

"Miss Swan dear, this is just a piece of paper. It does not mean WE are married. Only that those Reya and Saskia are. We are not them. And I am pretty sure that the savior wouldn't marry the Evil Queen. So, no need for this dramatic effort." Regina spat the words in a stern voice almost as if hurt. She hugged herself defensively, and then giving her back to Emma she added.

"But I would like to thank you Miss Swan."

"What for?" Emma asked finally returning her gaze to the queen, who stood in the same position, looking through the window.

"I guess I should say for everything." Emma did not say a word; she just walked slowly towards the queen, who didn't notice any sign of rapprochement. Regina closed her eyes, resting her forehead on the window.

"You saved me. You believed in me. And you are helping me, and I do not know why. I am evil Miss Swan. I am wicked, and I do not understand why, until now I still did not take advantage of you. Because is who I am. It's what I do. "

"No it is not!"

Emma said behind Regina, so close that her breath gently moved the hair in woman's neck. She thought about touching the brunette, but she thought that, at the moment, it wouldn't be a welcome move. Then she just stood there, inches from the older woman, trying to support her.

"I do not buy it. I mean, you're the Evil Queen? Okay, I get it. Did you curse everybody? Indeed, but ... Why? I do not think you did it just because it was fun. And when Henry was sick, you've helped me. An evil person does not help good people. Ya know?"

Regina moved to face Emma.

"If you are so wicked, so cruel, you would have let him die, just to don't break your curse."

"I would never let Henry die!" Regina cried out, she looked so small, so broken, that Emma had to ignore her thoughts of non-touching, and gently grabbed the brunette's shoulders.

"You see?" Regina shook her head, closed her eyes and fought back tears.

"You do not know what I am Miss Swan."

"I do not know, but I want to."

"Why?" _'Why would she want it?_ _Why would she care? '_

"Because we're friends."

"I… I have no friends... As you may have noticed I do not do the friendly type."

Emma chuckled. "Indeed. But I do not care. You're my friend."

"I do not have friends. I have not had any in a long time."

"Now you do."

"You do not understand..."

"I understand perfectly. I understand that you're as stubborn as I am. And you can be the Evil Queen from a distant land, but now, you're just Regina, the woman who brought me home yesterday, when I was in comatose for drinking too hard. The woman who could have left me there, but didn't. I don't even remember anything, and I want to apologize, because I've freaked out today thinking that you had left me."

"Thank you, Miss Swan."

"What for?"

"For making me feel like a person again."

Emma's mouth fell open, and she tried to pronounce something, but she couldn't.

"And I left a note, you know?" Regina nodded to the corner table where a folded paper stood by the phone. She inhaled a deep breath, trying to regain her composure, she'd never opened herself like this, she'd never been so vulnerable to anyone, but now, she could not say why it seemed a relief to do it. She looked at the blonde woman who was studying her with worried eyes. Green found brown, and were lost in this abyss, for seconds until Regina brought a half smile on her lips.

"So do you not remember anything Miss Swan?"

"Emma. Call me Emma, please. And no, I can't remember anything." Emma did not know if it was the way Regina was staring at her, or any other reason, but she suddenly felt ashamed.

"Hmm... Interesting." Regina said, walking across the room, breaking the contact, both felt that lack immediately.

"Why?"

Regina began to collect a change of clothes from their backpacks, and a clean towel from the closet. She'd moved to the bathroom, looking over her shoulder with a smirk crossing her lips.

"Because, Emma..." She tasted the word on her tongue. "You've kissed me." That said, she went into the bathroom to take a shower, leaving a pale and mouth opened Emma, staring at the closed door.

Emma failed twice in trying to close her mouth and thinking in anything clear.

'_Have I heard correctly? Did I kiss Regina? On the lips? And I can't even remember? I HATE MYSELF! '_

Emma plopped down on the mattress, staring at the ceiling in disbelief.

_'She must hate me now. She must think I'm a crazy lesbian who wants to seduce her, or worse. Oh Em, why do you always do this to yourself? Why can't you stay away of trouble uh? Why couldn't you just remember?'_

She touched her lips with her fingers. Her lips, the same own that were in Regina's last night. Emma couldn't even imagine how would have been the kiss. Would it be sweet, passionate, and sensual? How have it started? Who kissed whom? How would Regina taste like?

_'Did she like the kiss? Did she like to kiss me? Does she want to do it again? Do I?'_

Emma's head was spinning so fast that she didn't even feel when her eyes shut heavily and she fall asleep.

Regina left the bathroom half an hour later, fully dressed, in a tight black jeans and a white silk shirt. Her hair was brushed and dried, and she was feeling a little more as herself now. She finished dressing, adjusting the shirt sleeves, and putting Emma's borrowed boots.

She finally looked to the bed, facing the woman whom was sleeping peacefully. Her eyes shut, her mouth light-open, her chest moving up and down in a stable rhythm, a move that Regina found very comforting, and paced her breath trying to follow. She didn't want to think on how she opened herself to Emma Swan, instead of all people in the world, she'd chosen her nemesis, her arch-enemy's daughter, the savior, to see right through her broken walls.

She fumbled with her fingers, finding a newest interest in her fingernails. She had been taught to be strong, to never show her feelings, her emotions. After all, feeling something was her weakness. She hadn't been born to love. She'd been born to be powerful, as her mother trained her so. And so, the same old voice haunted her thoughts.

"_**I've trained you to be a queen, but you proved to me more than once that you are just a slut. You are a disgrace to me Regina! You are weak! I can smell that fear of yours, and your heart, trying to feeling. You can't feel anything dear! You're rotten to the core! That feeling is trying to corrupt your soul, your darkness! Your weakness is starting to show dear." **_She could hear an evil laugh echoing in her head. She brought her hands to her temples.

"Stop, please… Stop."

"_**You stop! You're disgusting, making me nauseous of such a weakness. You make me sick Regina! Stop feeling pity on yourself! Stop wanting people to have pity on you, stop wanting people to feel anything for you, but hate and fear! You don't deserve it! You've been trained for greatness, but you can't do anything right. You are a foolish girl! You are a shame to me! You are a shame to him. What your beloved daddy and your beloved stable boy would think about you now?" **_

"Stop please… Stop mother…" She pleaded weakly in a sob.

Strong arms tried to reach for her, but she fought hard, she felt a spark at her hand. _'Magic!' _She used it to shock away the arms that were trying to pull her. Fighting harder, she felt a line of sweat on her forehead, dizziness on her head, pounding, she was losing, she didn't have power to fight, and she was frightened. She turned to face no one else than a horrified Emma, with tears in her eyes.

"Stop hurting yourself please." Emma grabbed the Queen's hands between her own. Regina felt a painful sting at her knuckles, and glanced at them. They were a little bloody.

"Stop hitting the wall." Emma whispered, guiding her by the wrist to the washroom. "Come here."

She gentle sat Regina at the toilet bowl and looked for the first aid kits she could find under the sink. She kneeled, looking sadly to the brunette, and took her hand, examining the wound. She started by soaking a cotton ball on hydrogen peroxide to clean up, Regina hissed a little as the water boiled and washed the blood of her sore hand, then Emma got the antiseptic and sprayed it, wiping the excess with another cotton ball. Now cleaned, the wounds didn't look so bad.

"It was just a boo-boo." Emma smiled weakly and brought Regina's hands to her lips, placing a tender kiss.

"Now it will be better."

Regina looked to her hand, thrilled and intrigued. The bare feeling of Emma's pinky lips against her sore skin chocked her. She had never been the target of so much tenderness and care.

"Why do you treat me like if I did matter?" She thought, but the words escaped her lips, barely a whisper.

"Because you do." Emma muttered and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Why?" She asked although she didn't want an answer. Nor Emma could give a proper one at this moment. Regina looked down to her lap, where her still shaking hand remained, fingers interlaced with Emma's.

"We should go." She finally spoke, in a husky voice. "We have to go get your car."

"Indeed." Emma lifted her hand, hiding a lock of brown hair behind the mayor's – ex mayor, actual Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest… Er… Whatever - Ear. She looked to her face, her eyes were still moist and red, and she was looking so fragile that Emma fought back the urge to hold her close and never let her go. Emma's eyes drove to Regina's hearty lips, the same one that she couldn't remember kissing, even as she wished so. Far more than it, she wished to do it again. But she was too afraid of the brunette's reaction. She didn't want to ruin what they already had so far. So she simple caressed the woman's cheek with her thumb and raised her body, a little sore from staying in that position. She helped the former queen to stand, with their still linked hands.

"Let's go."

Emma changed, opting for her usual tank top and tight jeans. They gathered their things, closed the hotel bill and took a taxi towards downtown. They found the bug still parked in the same place. Emma picked up the phone and called a friend, someone from the past. They talked for a few minutes while Regina nervously curled her eyebrows trying to understand what was happening. Emma could read on the Queen's face how worried she was, so she smiled, trying to provide some security.

"Don't worry Regina." She said looking on those honey colored eyes. "I'm just settling things up, for us. C'mon we have to go."

Regina nodded, and got herself inside the bug. She would never admit it, but she felt safe inside that piece of junk. She bucked up, looking herself on the review mirror, and then glanced at the Sheriff, whom already was driving through the Boston streets.

"Where are we going Miss Swan?"

"Can't wait, can't ya?" Emma smiled. "We are going to my old company, where I used to work. Let me fill you in, on what I'm planning. But uh… Please don't say it is a stupid plan… Just listen. Deal?" She got a nod in response.

"**As soon as we get there, I'm going to introduce you to my ex-partner, we used to work on most of the cases together, and he also owns the Bounty Hunters Company."**

They entered the building, a house placed in the corner street. There was a small garden in the entrance, and an interphone, that Emma used to announce her arrival. Regina looked at everything with foreign eyes. Actually there weren't much to see inside only the usual: some desks with lots of paperwork. There was a blonde on the front desk, and she gave Emma a small smile and said.

"Hello Emma! It has been a long time." She winked to Emma, something that Regina capture with a scowl. "He is waiting for you."

"**Once inside, we are going to talk with my friend. Please… Try to be nice. I will introduce you to him, and he will probably make some questions. Let me answer them. Just smile." **

They walked through a small hallway, which leaded them to a small waiting room. There were more people working on the other side, bathrooms, and at the right, a small office that Regina thought would belong to Emma's friend.

Emma knocked and a middle-aged man, handsome with strong arms, opened the door for booth women, closing it behind him. The office didn't make a fair comparison to Regina's, and she wondered how someone could work with so much paperwork on the desk. They sat in a pair of chairs in front of the man's desk, when he finally broke the silence.

"Swan. What I own you the pleasure?" The man greeted them with a huge smile.

"Peter." Emma smiled back, and turned to Regina.

"This is Reya Salvattore, the mother of my son. Reya, this is Peter Eaton, my ex-partner and owner of the Bounty Hunter Company."

"**He is going to ask about our son, about you and our relationship. You'll have to trust me on this. We're going to lie and I suck doing it, so I could use your help."**

"Son?" The man tried to recover offering his hand to the brunette. The queen measured the man up and down, with narrowed eyes, finally forcing a smile. She took his hand, shaking it tight.

"My pleasure Mr. Eaton." She released his hand, still wearing the fake smile. Emma wondered on how cold and distant Regina really was now.  
The man flinched a little; he had to admit that she was an imposing person. Smiling, he turned his eyes to Emma.

"I didn't know you had a son."

"Uh, yes, about that ... It's a long story! It almost could be a book." Emma smiled weakly, and cleared her throat. "I wasn't really present in his life until a few months ago." Emma glanced to Regina, who kept an unreadable face.

"I see…" He looked to one woman to another, searching their eyes.

"**He is very good on reading people. But, he doesn't have my superpower. So… He won't be good to read you. I even can't."**

"And now we are afraid he might be in danger." Regina made a sad face, looking to her lap.

"Why is that?" He finally firmed his eyes on the brunette. Emma did the same.

"This is …" Regina's eyes were watering when she looked at her lap and then tried a shy look at the man. "… Complicated… My ex-husband is a very powerful man… Who can't understand a relationship like ours…" She glanced at Emma, giving her a sad smile, and then took the blonde's hand between her own.

'_God! This woman deserves an Oscar!' _Emma thought barely breathing in understood about what Regina was saying.

"He got the knowledge that we are together, and he is trying to take our son… Over our bodies…" A single tear slid down the brunette's face while her bottom lip trembled a little. Emma got the hint to continue from that.

"That is why we are here." Emma added. "Do you still remember the Parker's case?"

"**I will ask him about an old case we've worked together."**

"The paradise guy? Of course I do!"

"**Harrison Parker is a middle-aged man, whom once ago, sought our agency for help. He was amid a crisis of divorce in the time, and his wife had put a reward on his head, while he was somewhere having fun with his money and some prostitutes."**

"What is it about Parker?"

"I think I may need the help he offered us."

"**When he discovered that he was being chased for bounty hunters, he came to us; actually, he came to me. He said he had heard about my work. At the beginning I thought he was nut. He kept talking about a paradise. Then he explained everything. When he was young, he married a classless whore, who just wanted his money, and now he was divorcing, and he wanted to keep one thing away from her touch. His Paradise. A house he loved, and could call a safe place. He said that if we could protect his paradise, we could look for protection there, whenever we wanted. We helped him, and now, two years after this, I want us to go there."**

"We need a safe place to hide. A place where he won't locate us. And we want to hire you to cover our tracks. I know you still have the keys to the house on your vault." Emma blurted.

"Well, indeed I do. Are you sure you want to go there? I can cover your tracks, and help you to get your tourist visa, but there is not much more I can do Emma."

"That will be enough. I just need your discretion on this."

"You already have it. Emma, I'll do wherever I can to help you, but you must be careful. Do you need anything else? Guns?"

"No… We are fine with it. I just need the tickets, and the keys."

He typed something in his laptop. He took a time scrolling and searching, and then he looked at the women. "They have a flight tomorrow morning. You must hurry up. I have a guy at the airport; he will be waiting for you. That is all I can do. The rest is up you."

"That is all we need."

After they left the office, Regina released Emma's hand and looked to the woman. They changed a meaningful look. Both women knew that something was changing, something that they just couldn't understand what. Regina never thought Emma would trust her, and again, the blonde had just asked for her help. She blinked twice when she got a sight of the Sheriff inches away from her face, with a astonish smile.

"You are a fucking awesome actress! Do you know that? I almost believed we were married." Emma was so excited that she barely noticed how she'd invaded Regina's personal space, and was staring at the woman with an admired smile on her lips. Regina smiled back, and opted for the fake modesty.

"Thank you dear, so, what is next Miss Swan?" She demanded in her usual sharpen tone.

"Now? Now we are flying to Paradise!"

Emma's eyes met Regina's, and them her lips. She almost felt the woman's breath at her face. She closed her eyes.

'_How would be to kiss you again?"_

She tucked her hands in her pockets, and backing away she glanced to Regina.

"Regina?" The woman looked at her with that superior tone that always annoyed Emma so much. Emma swore to herself that this was the reason why she poked the other woman on the shoulder, because she wanted to annoy and tease her, and it had nothing to do with her wondering if Regina really liked their kiss, so with a faked innocent face she asked.

"Do I kiss well?"

End of Chapter 7

* * *

**TBC...  
**

**A/N²: **I hope you guys enjoy it! I've planned explain everything in the next chapter. So please, stay tunned. Thank you! Reaviews are very welcome! They are like crack to me.

xoxo

Juh~


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

_Broken Pieces (feat. Lacey Mosley)_

_Too late this is not the answer_

_I need to pack it in_

_I can't pull your heart together_

_With just my voice alone_

_A thousand shards of glass i came to meet you in_

_You cut the piece out of me_

_As you ripped it all apart that's when I turn to watch you_

_And there's a light in you in dark I saw you turn to shadow_

_If you would salvage some part of you that once knew love_

_- Apocalyptica -_

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Broken**_

Regina Mills didn't consider herself as a woman who feared anything. She was the Evil Queen after all. So, obviously it couldn't be fear, the reason why she was fully awake, sweating and gripping so hard at the seat divisor that her knuckles turned white. Of course she didn't fear the fact that she was inside a metal box, flying for almost 4 hours now. That was just ridiculous and as if it wasn't enough that she needed to do this, she'd have to do it twice.

She looked at the annoying woman seated beside her, in the aisle seat, asleep with her head bending to the side, almost touching Regina's shoulder. The cabin's lights were off now, but she kept the reading light on, so she could pretend to read something. Her left arm was a little sore, because it was pressed between Emma's body and the seat, but she wasn't paying much attention. Actually, she was thinking about how particular this situation was. She ruffled through her memories, trying to remember how long it had been since she had felt like this. Free. It was really unique and funny, at least, that the Savior, the woman who was supposed to slay her, The Evil Queen, to make her pay for her crimes and banish her wicked existential being from Earth, was nothing less than the one setting her free.

But who was she trying to fool? She'd never been free her entire life. So, this was the closest she could get. She closed her eyes, feeling, just because it was such a strange thing to feel something. She inhaled, allowing the foreign sensation to overwhelm her body. When she was little more than a child, her mother started to 'train' her, every single day, to be perfect. She pursed her lips at the thought, the painful memories. She had lived in hell for all her childhood. Her father, Henry, tried occasionally to stand between Cora and Regina, tried to protect her, but it was always in vain. So eventually, he stopped trying. While she was growing up, Regina was taught every "how to" possible. How to be polite, how to seat at table, how to speak properly as a lady, how to curtsy, how to dress like a princess, how to ride a horse wearing dresses, how to drink tea. She even learned how to fake smiles and hide back when all she wanted to do was to cry.

In the end, she had learned every kind of all that foolishness etiquette that Cora thought necessary for a Queen, and she had been supervised very closely in every single lesson. And they were so many - music lessons, riding lessons, singing lessons, writing lessons - That Regina stopped counting. As Cora had said repeatedly, she was creating the perfect daughter and Regina was just a tool. A broken one, because she couldn't do anything right. No matter how hard she tried, her mother would always criticize her. Regina was a clumsy little one, and that was unforgivable. So every time she tripped and dropped something Cora would look at her and spit. "Do you have two left feet? Can't you do anything right?" Then she would hit Regina's hand hard till the flesh open and start to bleed. Instinctively, the former Queen raised her hand to see the invisible marks. Because of course, her mother had always taken enough care to not leave any scars. "Scars will make you even uglier than you already are. Can't let that happen, can we? You need to be at least presentable to get a husband." Cora had tried to live her twisted dreams and raise her social title at Regina's cost.

Regina could feel the bitterness in her mouth, the taste of her bile. She always wanted so much to run away, but she was scared that even when she tried to, she would be caught and tortured by her mother, in all the different ways you can think of. Somehow Cora thought that obedience was taught through pain. Pain. That was a feeling Regina was used to, with each pore of her skin. Deep and permanent damage with physical and emotional forms of torture. She'd never felt any sort of joy until that day… The day she met Daniel, the stable boy.

It was a normal summer day, and she had just finished one of her riding lessons when Cora left to buy some supplies at the village, her father had gone with her. Regina had again just been the target of Cora's wrath, so she just walked aimlessly through the hills, her legs leading her towards the stables. She saw him, then, riding her horse, without a saddle. The wind in his hair, the smile on his face, his happiness… She envied. She watched him from a distance, and after that day, she managed to always sneak in to see Daniel, spying on the boy when she got a chance. Until one day, when she heard him, talking with her horse. He talked and joked and she couldn't help herself and she laughed, revealing herself.  
Ah Daniel! He was such a sweet boy! They became friends instantly. And Regina had a new purpose in life; those were the only moments she could just be herself. Sometimes she waited for weeks for the opportunity to spend some time with him. They used to hide near an old tree and speak for hours, about everything. She finally had a reason for honest smiles because they were natural around him.

Daniel was so amazed by the girl, she was different and somehow she paid attention to him and cared for him. She never humiliated him for being just a stable boy, she even called him friend. She talked with him about how much she wanted to get out of there, and to know the world that he started to share his world with her. He taught her everything about horses, those beautiful and loyal creatures, and how to conquer they friendship in a way that they would allow you to ride them without a saddle. She enjoyed this so much, the wind hitting her face and messing her hair while she followed Daniel, running on horseback through the hills... But now those were just old memories. Emma's head finally rested its full weight on Regina's shoulder, getting her attention. She looked at the cascade of blonde locks unconsciously smiling. "How had this happened?" How was the woman she hated so much, since the first moment she arrived in Storybrooke -right here? Lying asleep on her shoulder? Actually she knew she had no reason to hate her. She just pushed her rage towards this stranger, because she was too afraid to lose her son. Deep down, she knew she had never had him in first place.

Truth to be told, she was just terrified, because Maleficent had told her all the consequences that the Dark Curse would bring, but she was too blind to see, she didn't want to believe, she didn't want to lose again, she already had lost everything. She tried to win for once, and all she did was lose again. So twenty-eight years later, she was broken, empty, lonely, and the only one she tried so hard to love and care for, simply hated her. She knew her guilt very well, just didn't want to admit it. Instead, she did what she had always done best: She hid behind her strong shield, and straightened her heavy walls casting the blame on someone else, someone like Emma Swan.

She took a glance at the woman's features. "_I never thought you would stay_." Tired, she rested her own head on Emma's, closing her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. When she woke up, half an hour later, the sheriff was drooling on her shoulder.

"For God's sake!"

"Emma."

The stubborn woman just mumbled some incoherent words shifting awkwardly on her seat, hugging at Regina's arm.

"Now this." Regina tried to move, but her arm was firmly stuck under Emma's weight and in her firm grip. She rolled her eyes, a gesture that was her signature move, and slowly tried to push away from the blonde.

"Don't move Teddy." Emma mumbled a little grumpy.

"I want my arm back Miss Swan!" Regina tried to snap, but her tone wasn't as sharp as she intended, since she was fighting a laugh.

"Oh… Oh!" When a sleepy Emma realized the meaning of those words she dropped Regina's arms as if it was burning her. However, she noticed the glimpse of hurt that crossed those honey eyes.

"I… Uh…" Well, that was clearly a bad time to be speechless, because Regina was frowning at her and looking expressionless.

"I'm sorry Regina, your arm must be sore." She grabbed the delicate hand between her own and applied a gentle massage on its palm.

Regina looked at her and deadpanned.

"My arm is just fine Miss Swan." But when she tried to pull it, a hint of pain crossed her face, and she hissed. Well, maybe it wasn't that fine.

"Oh, you're so stubborn!" Emma grabbed her hand again; she didn't know why she liked to touch Regina so much. The black haired woman just eyed her suspiciously but did nothing to draw her hand away this time.

"I think we are almost there." Emma thought out loud. "Regina?"

Silence.

"Regina?"

"I'm not deaf dear."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"That is hardly possible with you babbling in my ear."

"I'm sorry!" Emma flushed.

"Fine…" She said nothing more, just a tiny moan escaped her lips when Emma found a tension spot under her palm and massaged it tenderly.

"You should get some sleep." Emma muttered to Regina, who had already closed her eyes and allowed her body to relax.

The next time she woke up, they landed at Recife's Airport, in Brazil, they still had to catch another flight, to Fernando de Noronha's Airport – An archipelago in the Atlantic Ocean, a few miles offshore from Brazil's coast. Once in Fernando de Noronha, they exchanged some Dollars for Reais - the local currency. They had opted to rent a car; Emma looked for a comfortable and strong car, under Regina's supervision, of course. After the mayor simply dismissed four of her best choices, Emma finally gave up and they ended up with a Black EcoSport.

The weather was hot and humid, just as Emma had predicted. Regina realized that was a really different place from Storybrooke, and was really pleased that Emma insisted on buying some new clothes at Boston before the trip. Of course it had been hard enough that the woman tried to dress the Queen as a peasant. She had said that she would need something lighter than power suits, trousers, turtlenecks, pencil skirts and stiletto heels. But well, she wouldn't be Regina Mills if she didn't buy good clothes. So she ended up with some jeans, light cotton clothes, comfortable shoes and sunglasses, but not before buying (or threatening Emma to buy them for her) enough of her regular clothing choices, because of course she would never give up on her outfits, so she just managed to get everything.

They drove for almost an hour when the GPS informed that they had reached their destination. Emma parked the car and got out stretching her legs. Regina slowly got out, glancing at the house. Emma opened the gate, and they walked in. Somehow it really was a paradise. There was light pouring in from everywhere. The back wall that overlooked the beach was made of glass, showing the beautiful porch, facing a manicured and perfect garden, where there was a hammock. Regina could imagine herself sitting there for hours, reading peacefully or maybe just watching and listening to the waves break against the shore; the inside of the house was just as magnificent as it should be. It had shining marble floors and stunning modern furniture with the comfiest couch Emma had ever sat on. She threw herself on it and stared up at the huge flat screen hanging on the wall, while Regina observed the beautiful classic marble piano in the middle of the room, placed in front of the glass wall. The sun was just hiding beyond the horizon, the light shining some shades of orange and red, penetrating the glass and painting the house in beautiful shades.

Regina went upstairs, followed closely by Emma. There was a huge staircase that leaded them to a smaller TV room and the bedrooms. The upstairs was the best part of the house. There was a huge master bedroom; it was like they were on cloud nine. The whole room was white, even the giant California king sized bed in the middle. When they walked in to see the connecting bathroom, Emma's jaw dropped to the floor. It was almost as big as the room itself. With stainless steel everything and a huge Jacuzzi tub that had a big window in front of it, so you could watch the ocean while you took a bath. There were no words to describe this house other than _paradise_.

They continued the small exploration around the house, and they had also found a guest room, as well. On the first floor there was a very well equipped kitchen with modern appliances, and some white and modern furniture that made everything look even cleaner, Emma thought. There was also a vintage living room. They went back to the car to take their bags; Emma saw the pool across the garden, right in front of the glass walls of the master TV room. You could practically swim in the pool and watch the ocean at the same time.

Once they got everything inside, Emma removed her boots, folding her jeans up to her knees and walked out of the house into the beach on barefoot; she smiled to herself as her feet steped in the softness of white sand. Regina just watched. She wrapped her arms around her torso, holding herself, and pursed her lips at the taller figure running carefree from the waves and smiling brightly. When the woman finally stepped into the water, she looked over her shoulder to Regina, who kept an unreadable face, only observing when the woman moved back to her, stepping closer to her personal space.

"C'mon." She extended her hand to Regina, who quirked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm inviting you for a walk." There it was again, that smile that Regina could really get used to.

"I… I think I will wait for you here." Regina looked down to her stiletto heels, and then into Emma's eyes. The blonde just kneeled and gently tried to take the shoes off.

She smiled to herself gently caressing the delicate foot while her eyes dared to look at Regina. She met beautiful honey eyes looking at her. Their eye contact only broke when Regina stepped away from the shoes and made a face at the soft and cool sand.

They walked in silence for a while side by side. Emma was holding Regina's heels in one hand, and the other was hanging while she walked, sometimes brushing against the Queen's. They sat on the sand, to watch the sunset light on the horizon. The final shades of sunlight hiding away, painting the sky in hot colors. They just watched, in a complete but non awkward silence, until the only light reflecting was of the bright full moon. They stood up, and once inside the house Emma locked everything behind them. She set the alarm on with the codes that Peter had given her.

"This place is beautiful." Emma stated falling heavily on the couch.

"Indeed it is."

Emma drummed her fingers against her legs, while Regina just stood there in the middle of the room, as if waiting.

"I… Uh… I think we should go upstairs, you know… Shower, refresh… Rest a little."

She got an affirmative nod from the former Queen. And again, Regina said nothing when Emma entered the guest room, so she just went to the master bedroom and took her shower. She was too tired to argue or even to search for her pajamas in the many bags of clothes they had bought. She just took the first t-shirt she found and some yoga pants – Emma's clothes seemed simply to have procreated, because they were the only ones she could find in her suitcase.

Regina found some bedding in the closet, a pillow and a blanket as well. Brazil had really hot weather as she figured so; she turned on the air conditioning, and tucked herself in bed, under thin sheets. The expensive Egyptian cotton sheets touching her skin reminded her of home. She closed her eyes trying to get some sleep. Useless, her brain only tricked her by having dark twisted thoughts. This would definitely be a thinking night. She shifted her position at least three times, and then glanced at the clock at the bedside table, the minutes dragging by. During the first hours of the night, she tried to sleep, but her body kept her in full alert and awareness.

She closed and opened her eyes a few times, shifting her weight under the sheets. She knew that no matter how tired she was, she wouldn't sleep anytime soon. Not yet, so she just held the blanket closer and released a deep breath. That was going to be a long night after all. She faced the darkness for a couple minutes until a strange noise downstairs got her attention, something like shattering glass. She rolled her eyes at the thought that it should just be Emma, breaking something, but then there was the noise, again and again, louder each time. She stretched her legs under the covers and lazily moved until her bare feet touched the cold floor. She winced. Through the window she saw the rain pouring outside, and it was then that she realized where she was and what she was looking at. She was looking at Storybrooke, and she was now in her old bedroom, standing in the middle of it while a massive storm washed the streets.

It had to be a dream, even if it felt and looked so real, she knew her house had been destroyed, burned to ashes. She blinked and pinched herself trying to wake up, she even went to her bathroom and tried to splash some water on her face, but no matter what she did, she just felt it was closer to reality. This was some kind of dream that you get stuck in, probably some sort of bad trick her mind was playing on her, or at least she tried to believe so. And that was when she heard the noise again downstairs; there was definitely someone inside her house – her dream. She walked to the door, a loud thunder crashed somewhere outside, the storm was getting worse. "Typical dream Regina… Typical dream…" She murmured to herself while leading through the corridor to Henry's room, still barefoot. Just a dream, but she needed to check on Henry, right? The bed was unmade but the boy was nowhere to be seen, and she felt a lump forming in her throat. She really wanted to wake up.

She went to the staircase, there was only poor light illuminating the house, but she still could see the mess around her, all her beautiful mirrors broken and scattered on the floor.

"Henry?"

The despair in her voice was as clear as crystal. Step by step, she made her way downstairs, careful enough to avoid the mirror's shards. When she finally reached the first floor, she cursed under her breath when the front door slammed open with the strong wind.

"Henry?"

The streets lights where off, she barely could see her car parked outside. She called the boy once more before closing the door and locking it behind her. She glanced around the big house, she never thought it would seem so foreign, so strange… A noise coming from the kitchen got her attention. She snapped her head to see into the darkness. She moved closer. "Emma?"

She started to sound a little more desperate, a little more scared than she wanted to. She closed her eyes and one more time she told herself that this was just a dream. The house was silent again, only the rain and her heartbeats could be heard.

"This is just a dream, something that your brain wants to show you before you wake up… Just a dream…. Not real."

She looked ahead; the backyard door was open as well. She narrowed her eyes, forcing to see something beside the water, and for a second, she thought she saw a shadow moving out there. With all her courage and effort she stepped outside, the cold rain meeting her skin, sending shivers through her body. She braced herself protectively, her feet bare on the soaked grass, her nightgown getting soaked as well with each step.

Then, when she brought a hand to her forehead, she finally saw a dark figure standing in the middle of her backyard.

"Who's there?"

She almost screamed, the storm was loud now, and she felt the need to compete with it. She took a few more steps closer, until the figure vaguely raised a hand, stopping her in her track. She was soaked to the soul, trembling with the coldness and yet, the only thing she could think was the figure right there.

A mysterious form that didn't even flinch under the rain, just staring at her, she could feel it, although she couldn't see her own hand in front of her eyes.

She watched as the figure pointed a hand to the corner, closer to the gate through which she and Emma had fled into the woods. But now, there was no escape, no exit, the dark form was just showing her something. Something that her brain failed to process at first. There was Henry, there was Emma, and there was rain. And there were vines gripping their bodies. Her son's body, the savior's body.

"Emma! Henry! No!"

"You're pathetic Regina!" The voice was cold, dark, and it was the same old voice that haunted her for years.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, her hands closing in fists at her sides, shaking.

"What have you done?" She didn't want to quote herself, neither to sound weak like this.

"I'm doing what you should have done, you foolish girl. I'm ridding off your weakness." The figure waved her hand once more, the vines moved under the bodies, tightening their grip. Emma's eyes were open, cold, without emotion of the life that usually filled them. Her body just crumpled when Regina thought she heard a bone breaking. She could feel tears in her eyes and she heard Henry whimper. He was keeping his eyes closed with so much strength that she could see it. He was wincing under the vine's grip, while it moved him to face Emma's body.

"Look boy… Look what The Evil Queen did to your mother."

"Henry! Don't!"

The boy opened his eyes, the tears joining the rain in a cascade as he looked from Emma to Regina, with nothing more than utter horror in his eyes.

She moved closer, watching that there was a smile playing on the figure's lips, a sadist and an evil one.

"Stop it. Stop it please…" She cried, she begged, she didn't care if it would sound weak. She just needed it to stop.

"Love is weakness! Can't you see it? I'm just helping you, because I know better."

"Leave. Them. Alone!"

"What is it dear? Are you getting attached to the Charming's family? To the savior?" The words had almost been spat out with disgust and contempt.

"She broke your curse; she destroyed everything you fought for. Now we must destroy her."

"No!" She tried to stop the woman. "Don't hurt them." She tried to move towards her.

"They need to die." The dark form just raised a hand, and snapped her fingers. "You can't fight against me dear, not when you're so weak. I'm strong!" Regina felt her body fly, just flying backwards towards the house, passing through the door, until her body met a solid wall and her lungs lost all the air.

The woman graciously floated to her, the evil smile never left her face. She stopped only a few inches away, grabbing the former Queen's face with her hand.

"Look at me. Look at how strong I am. You can be like me."

"I don't want to be like you." She moved to avoid the eye contact, she didn't' want to look. She didn't want to see.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because we need to be strong. And Love… Love is weakness… I need to destroy everything you love, so we can be strong again!"

She raised her eyes, to meet the devil's. She still couldn't see her face, only cold eyes staring at her with hate and something almost undecipherable. She felt nausea, she felt sick, and she wanted to vomit, and so she did, she couldn't stop the bile that came back from her empty stomach.

"You should not have done this!" The woman spat in anger and hurled her body through the room like a rag doll. She screamed when she landed on the floor, sliding on broken mirror's shards.

The tiny pieces of glass cutting her skin like a thousand sharp knives. When her body finally stopped, she curled into a fetal position and realized how loud she was screaming, lying in a pool of her own blood.

"I don't want to be you."

There was an evil laugh again, when the figure stepped closer.

"We already are the same." The woman laughed hard and a thunder roared again, the lightning illuminating the evil face standing by the window.

Regina screamed, because there, right in front of her, smiling devilish was nobody else than her old self, looking at her disgusted.

Emma kicked the door open when she heard again Regina screaming. She was mumbling incoherently, crying and sweating. Her body curled into a fetal position as if she were trying to protect herself. Emma sat in the corner of the bed, and whispered Regina's name, trying to pull the woman back from her nightmare. She grabbed the woman by her shoulders and shook her a little, whispering calming words in the process. When hazel eyes opened abruptly in shock and fear, Emma just pulled her closer and whispered in her hair.

"I got you."

Regina didn't know what to do. For a second she allowed herself to be happy because Emma was alive, right there, and it proved that everything had just been a nightmare. But them she pushed the woman, avoiding the contact and the comfort she thought she didn't deserve.

"Are you… Are you ok?" Emma looked at her with so much care, and raised a hand to wipe away the tears on her face. Regina flinched at the touch, but when Emma smiled sweetly at her, she closed her eyes and nodded in response.

The Sheriff just caressed the soft olive skin as she watched the Queen's face in the moonlight. _'God she is stunning.'_

"Nightmare, huh?" Emma interlaced her fingers with the Queen's, while her other hand still caressed the woman's cheek.

She got a silent nod, and then Regina laid back in the mattress, closing her eyes once more, losing herself in that tender and adoringly touch she was already becoming addicted to.  
That was a bad thing, she knew, because Emma was just showing empathy, there was nothing more she could expect or want. Otherwise she would just end up hurt.

"Wanna talk about it?"

There was silent no.

"It may help…"

"I do not want to talk about it." It was the dry answer.

Emma remained silent for a moment, thinking. Regina scolded herself for being so rough.

"Do you… uh… Wanna me to leave?"

Silence again.

_'No, I don't… but I know you're going to leave me… everybody does… So please just leave and let me cry alone.'_

Emma knew the woman would probably just kick her out of the bed, but in spite of herself, she just didn't care. She moved on the bed, still holding Regina's hand in her own.

"I'll stay".

Another minute passed with an awkward silence. She didn't know what to do, other than being there, because dealing with this, with people weren't her best skills. She didn't even know what to say, so she just held that perfectly manicured hand between hers and prayed that it could be enough.

If Regina hadn't start chocking back sobs, she would never know the woman was crying again. Despite herself, she ignored the formalities and simply pulled her closer by the waist and hugged her tight. The Queen froze, gasping, but if she thought about saying something, it never came.

Regina felt once more a strong strength holding her, but she didn't want to push it away, she wasn't strong enough nor did she want to. Instead she hid her head on the crock of Emma's neck, grabbing her shirt with both hands, and cried louder. Emma just stood there, holding her, drawing slow patterns and caressing her skin, her back, and her arms. She entwined her fingers in her soft dark brown hair, stroking Regina's scalp. Rocking her lightly. When Regina's sobs finally faded, she dared to look at the woman who was just holding her and lost herself in those shining green eyes. Never before she felt so much care and tenderness, in those eyes she could read almost everything, and it fascinated her. There was a sweet smile playing in those pink lips, and she knew it was for her.

The blonde haired woman chose this moment to push a lock of brown hair behind Regina's ear and kiss her forehead, then her temples, her hair, and with another smile, Emma rested her chin in the top of her head.

"I'm here and I won't leave, even if you want to kick me out."

"I wouldn't do that."

"So - she cleared her throat to sound more like herself – you're staying?" She hated how insecure she sounded.

"I am not going anywhere." Emma's chin moved against her head while she spoke.

"I think we're going to need another pillow then…" Regina was hiding her face on the crook of Emma's neck.

"Nah, I'm ok, we won't need it." Regina quirked her eyebrow confused, and Emma smiled because even in the dark she could picture Regina's face in her mind.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, come here." Emma asked placing her arm under Regina's head, making it rest fully in her shoulder now. She accommodated them both, that now she still could hold the woman in her arms, but they were laid more comfortable. "Like this, see?" She grinned.

"All I know is that you stole my pillow." Regina smirked shifting her weight to look at the woman.

"Pretty much, yes." Emma grinned wide.

"Where is my leverage here? I think I'm losing." Regina smiled.

"What? I'm a very comfy pillow!" Emma deadpanned.

"Indeed Miss Swan, now go let's sleep. Shall we?" The Queen finally relaxed completely against the woman, shifting her weight unconsciously so that their bodies almost molded together, she didn't know where to put her arm, so she just laid it on top of Emma's thin waist and closed her eyes.

Somehow, there, in those arms she felt safe. She was sure she would not dream again. She just shifted under the sheets, placing a leg over Emma's in a sleepy move before falling completely into darkness.

**End of chapter 8**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Finally uh? I'm sorry for the lack of updates. My muse was being a bitch. I know this chapter was a little dark and angsty. There will be some more angsty and twisted moments, but I promise that I will compensate with some smut and fluffy as well. :)

I need to say a huge thanks to all who still follow and read this fic, your words means a lot to me.

There are 3 persons that without this chapter woudn't be possibe.

Laris_Neal: You're the one who stands with me in the dawn and is patient enought with me. She also reads and fangirls about everything about just to make me happy. BFF!

Melissa, because she reads this and helps with my details issues and grammar.

And BondJane, because she is a super guru grammar that is helping me now. And I promise you that if I win in the lottery this house is yours.

Well, 2 more things: If you look for Reya and Saskia you're going to have a nice surprise.

Well, I kind of changed this chapter a few times, until I ended up bringing them to Brazil. :)~

Because Fernando de Noronha **IS** a _paradise_.

Please, Read, Enjoy, Review.

Much Love

Juh


End file.
